


Blow Me Away

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 2005, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Ben is 35, Ben is a grumpy ass, California, Cheerleader rey, Early 2000’s, Early 2000’s references, Eventual Smut, F/M, Highschooler Rey, Rey is 18, Rey is a spoiled brat, Teacher Ben, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “He’s—” Rey paused to think of an appropriate way to describe him. “He’s just—” An asshole.Rey has a new class with a new teacher for a part of the last trimester of her senior year of high school. She hates him. He isn’t too fond of her either.
Relationships: Ben Solo - Relationship, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Tell That Mick He Just Made My List Of Things To Do Today

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just make a high school early 2000’s Reylo au where Rey has parents who love and spoil her and she’s also a cheerleader who has an asshole teacher named Mr. Solo? Yes. 
> 
> I’m in love with the early 2000’s and teacher/student relationship fics. I’ve had this idea in my head for so long, I wanted to finally write it. This is my first time properly writing a story, so please keep that in mind while you read! Also I never went to public high school so if there’s some details that make you go “huh?” just don’t pay it too much mind lol.

_Let’s play this game_

_Called, when you catch fire_

_I wouldn’t piss to put you out_

  
  


2005\. Oakland, California.

Rey watched the way the spaghetti twirled around her fork in silence. Her parents sat in front of her at the dinner table, talking to each other while Rey played with her food. She wasn’t in the mood right now to inhale her food like she usually does whenever a plate gets set in front of her. Rey began to zone out as her parents continued with their casual dinner table conversation, something about one of the nurses at the hospital they both worked at leaving next week for maternity leave. Rey didn’t really care. 

Rey heard her mother’s voice was more gentle and higher pitched. Rey took her eyes off her hardly touched meal and looked at her mother. 

“Sorry, what?” 

“Are you feeling okay? What’s the matter?” Her mother’s eyes were full of concern. She brought the back of her hand up to Rey’s forehead to see if she felt hot. Rey gently pushed her hand away. 

“Nothing’s the matter,” she huffed, “Why would you ask that?” 

“You’re quiet and not eating. You always eat everything on your plate.” (and yet despite that, Rey was still very thin with little curves) Rey sighed and looked back down at her plate.

“No, it’s not that it’s just— I’m thinking about school tomorrow.” she changed her annoyed tone to be more gentle. She shouldn’t get annoyed that her parents get concerned about her every once in a while (read: all the time). 

“Why? You having problems? You said you were excited to be back.” her father asked. 

It was April seventh, Thursday night. Spring break had been last week. Rey took a couple days trip with her and her friends to go to the beach house that her friend Rose’s family had. It was the first time Rey did something big like that without having an adult or parent around. She still can’t believe her mom and dad let her go, they usually want to know every detail of everything that’s involved with Rey’s plans along with making sure she’s back before ten thirty. They told her since her previous grades had been so good and that her eighteenth birthday was coming up, they would let her go (as long as she called them as soon as she got there and gave them an update every couple hours). Rey had the most fun she could ever have in just a couple of days. 

Now, she’s back at school to finish up the last semester of her senior year of high school  and her eighteenth birthday was on Sunday. She couldn’t believe she’s already turning eighteen, _an_ _ adult_. 

“No, yeah, I am. I just have a new history class for this semester and I’m not that excited over it.” Rey said. She pushed her plate out in front of her a little bit to rest her head on her hand. 

“Well, why not?” he asked. 

“History’s never been my strongest subject, dad. I had to work hard for my last class to just get a grade good enough to pass. Plus, I don’t like the teacher.” 

“Why, what did he do?” her mother asked.  God, so many questions. People always talk about how young children are the ones with the never ending questions, but Rey could argue that parents are pretty bad, too. At least her parents. They have more questions than Hallmark has cards. 

“He’s—” Rey paused to think of an appropriate way to describe him. “He’s just—”  _An asshole_. 

She sighed and rubbed at her temple. She continued, “He’s really strict. Ridiculously strict. He’s kind of new, he started teaching at our school last year. Rose had him last semester and she always told me how strict he was with the way he graded his assignments and he’s just really rude and cold. Every other student who has had him always talks about how awful he is. I don’t think anyone actually likes him.” 

“See, but he’s never had you as his student. I bet you he’s just gonna love you.” her father said. He had a sparkle in his eye while he was talking to her, the same one she sees when she looks at the picture of him holding her as a baby the first time her parents had brought her home after adopting her. 

Rey snorted, “I doubt that.” 

It was true, Mr. Solo was probably the worst teacher you could have on campus. He taught world history. Rey never has seen him in any color other than black, dark grey, navy blue, or maroon. The other few male teacher’s would sometimes wear obnoxious colored ties with patterns or characters on them (she never went without completing them on it, they were one of her favorite things ever), Mr. Solo’s dark uniforms would look depressing whenever he would be seen standing next to another teacher. Rey wonders if any of of them actually like him. She’s convinced they probably hate him, too. 

One of the times she has actually talked with him was when she was passing by him on her way to her next class when he stopped and dress coded her. ( _“M_ _iss Rey, please pull up your top. That amount of skin you’re showing isn’t appropriate.”_ ) Even after fixing her shirt, he still told her it wasn’t good and sent her to the office to have them give her a school shirt to wear that had to be returned at the end of the day. It was an ugly bright yellow shirt with the school’s navy blue logo and smelled musty. She arrived late to her class, everyone staring at her attire while she took a seat. The tips of her ears were red. Rey was embarrassed and livid. So yeah, he was a pretty big asshole. 

Rey got up from her chair at the table, “I’m gonna go to my room and work on some homework. I’ll put this away and have it later. Thank you for dinner.” 

They smiled and told her of course. “Don’t be too bummed about tomorrow, hun,” her mother said, “Your new teacher probably won’t be as bad as you think. Just give him a chance.”

She gave them a shy smile and nodded.  _Yeah right_.

She feels bad for leaving dinner and not spending time with them, it’s a rarity for all of them to be eating dinner together. Both of her parents are almost always working late at the local hospital. They have been doctors ever since they first got Rey, they have the money to have a nice house and are able to afford anything they want. They’re aware at how much they spoil Rey, their only child. They never could love anything as much as they love Rey. 

She put her dinner away and jogged up the stairs towards her room. She closed the door behind her and went to open her closet to lay out an outfit for tomorrow. 

She thought about how funny and unlike her it would be if she were to wear an all black outfit to her first class with Mr. Solo, but then realized the only thing she owned in black was a pair of leggings. Also, if she were to wear black that means she would have been, in a way, matching with him and she didn’t want that. Then she thought that maybe the color pink would annoy him. He looks like the type of person to hate pink or anything happy and bright. Come to think of it, Rey doesn’t think she’s ever seen him smile. His face is always the same. He’s always wearing a stoney scowl. 

She laid out a short denim skirt ( _Not_ _too short,_ she thought. _Don’t want to get dress coded again)_ , a white top, and a fitted pink zip up cropped hoodie. She’ll wear her favorite clean pink Converse with it, too. 

She pulled out her papers and books from her backpack, laid them out on her bed and started to work. She let out a heavy sigh. 

Rey doesn’t want to deal with tomorrow.

  
  
~~~

  
  


  
“ _Boo!”_

Rey jumped and let out a gasp. Rose belly laughed at her. Rey put a hand over her heart and relaxed once she realized it was just her friend.  


“Ha-ha, very funny.” Rey deadpanned. 

Rey had her locker opened, putting things away and getting ready for her last class of the day, world history.  Mr. Solo.

“Are you excited for your birthday this weekend?” Rose smiled. She leaned against the locker next to Rey’s.

“ _Totally_.” she beams with a bright smile.

Rey’s birthday was on a Sunday, but they decided it was best if her and her friends had her birthday dinner on Saturday night instead so they wouldn’t have to worry about getting home on time for school the next day. It was a small group and they were going to Rey’s favorite restaurant.

She looked at what Rose was wearing. Their school’s tshirt was tied in a knot at the side where her hip bones hit, showing an inch of skin. Low rise white shorts with a brown belt sat on her hips and were paired with checkered Vans. She also had a white puka shell necklace around her throat. The school shirt she was wearing was a blue color with yellow gold lettering and read “Oakland Porgs!” across the chest. Rey’s been at the same high school for all four years and she still doesn’t know what the fuck a porg is. She doesn’t think anyone there does, it’s almost like it’s a topic the whole school agrees to not talk about, whatever a porg is supposed to be. Apparently they’re a real animal. 

“And you’re turning  _eighteen_. That’s a big deal, Rey.”

“I know, I know.” Rey smiled, her cheeks round.

Rey was the last to turn eighteen in her close friend group, she was the youngest. But she _was_ proud of the fact she was the first to get her drivers license ( _and a her own car!_ ).

“It’s exciting turning eighteen. I thought it wouldn’t be, because when you turned thirteen or sixteen, you didn’t feel any different. Nothing magical happened that you thought would.” Rose explains.   


“But you felt different when you finally turned eighteen?” Rey asks.   


“Yeah! It’s strange. I guess because the biggest difference is that you’re legal now. I dunno.” She shrugs.   


“Huh.” 

“Anyways,” Rose changes the topic, “What class do you have next?” 

Rey’s smile dropped, “World history with Mr. Solo.” 

“Oh my god, good luck with that. Worst teacher I’ve ever had.” 

“I think you and all his students have that in common.” 

Rey turned to the small mirror on the inside of her locker door and reapplied her pink strawberry flavored lip gloss. Above the mirror were a few pictures. One was of her and Rose in their high school’s cheerleading uniform, one of her with the rest of her group of friends, and one of her fluffy long haired cat, BB. He was orange and white with gold eyes and Rey loved him dearly. She also had magazine clippings of Orlando Bloom and Fall Out Boy.

“Yeah, earlier this week I tried seeing if I could change my class but I need to take his to be able to graduate.” Rey told her.

Rey went into the office first thing Monday morning to attempt to change her class. They told her that she wasn’t the only one out of his new students that requested for a different class. They told her that she needs the credits from his class to be able to pass senior year.  _Ugh_. 

Rey was dreading it. History was her least favorite, she wasn’t good at it at all. Somehow she’s always got beautiful grades for the rest of her classes, but history has always stumped her. She’s really good with remembering certain names and dates of things personal in her life, but when it comes to anything else, forget about it. 

The bell rang and everyone around them began speed walking to their class. Rey sighed and closed her locker with a metal slam. 

“I’ll see you later at practice.” Rey smiled. 

“Later, good luck with Mr. Solo.” Rose waved at her and went on her way. 

~~~

When Rey arrived to Mr. Solo’s class, everyone had taken their seats and started chatting while they waited for the class to start. His classroom had to be the least decorated and most plain classroom on campus. Every student’s desk had the same heavy history book set on top of it. Mr. Solo was at his desk that was pushed up against the corner of the room (which didn’t have a lot on it either, usually teachers have a framed picture along with a figurine of some sort) looking over a paper, with a pen in his hand. He was also wearing glasses. Huh. They had to be just reading glasses. Whenever she saw him, he was never wearing any. 

Rey heard her name called and snapped her eyes from Mr. Solo to see Finn, Rose’s boyfriend, waving at her. She smiled. 

“Seat near me!” Finn smiled at her.

She walked over and slid into her seat next to him. She didn’t know Finn was in this class, too. She felt some of her anxiousness and dread melt away. 

“Rose didn’t tell me you got him for this semester!” she told him. 

“Yep.” He smiled, making a popping sound at the ‘p’. Rey wanted to talk about their teacher but feared he might hear them. They started to chat about Rey’s birthday dinner tomorrow night.

After not even a full minute, Mr. Solo stood up, his voice was loud and clear, “ _Quiet_.”

Rey has never heard a classroom shut up that quick before. Everyone didn’t like Mr. Solo, but they also knew he was business and not to be fucked with. 

He quickly introduced himself (everyone already knew who he was) and explained the behavior and work he expected from everyone for the rest of the semester along with what kind of material they will be reading over and learning. 

Rey started to zone out as he was talking. She forgot how tall he was. He was in his usual dark attire, dark grey button up with a black tie and black slacks. The black he wore matched his hair. Rey has never seen a man with such thick silky hair before. The reading glasses he was previously wearing were now tucked away in the pocket of his shirt. She wondered how old he was. She knew he wasn’t too old, but old enough where he obviously needed reading glasses. Maybe mid thirties? Still. He’s pretty old.

Mr. Solo is still talking and Rey still isn’t listening. She’s realizing now that he talks with his hands a lot. Another thing she didn’t really pay attention to before is how big his hands are. She wonders what the comparison would look like if she lined her hand up with his. 

The sound of everyone’s history book being snapped open and pages rustling snaps Rey back to reality. She realizes everyone is turning to a page Mr. Solo told them to. She opens her book and leans over to quietly ask Finn what page they’re supposed to be turning to. Apparently not quiet enough because before Finn can tell her, Mr. Solo’s deep voice grabs her attention. 

“Page 77.” He looks annoyed. “Pay attention next time, Rey.” he adds, giving her a look. 

Rey doesn’t say anything, just turns to the page he told her. 

~~~

Rey thinks that Mr. Solo’s class has to be the longest thing she’s ever had to sit through. 

He fucking drones on and on, forever. She thinks his voice is ridiculously monotonous. Rey could have ripped her hair out. She can’t believe she has to deal with this every Friday for the next couple of months.

On top of that, Rey doesn’t understand a single thing that comes out of Mr. Solo’s mouth. She’s too embarrassed to ask Finn after class if he felt the same way. She’s gonna have to study extra hard the next couple of months. 

He ends up assigning them with a fuck ton of homework that makes Rey want to die. She’s scared to see what his famously strict grading will look like when she gets her assignments back. Getting graded so harsh on a subject you’re not good at is kind of scary. She cringes thinking about it. 

When class was ( _finally_ ) over and the students were leaving, Rey made her way towards the door with Finn. 

“Rey.” Mr. Solo’s voice was calm and deep.

Rey stopped talking with Finn and turned towards him. 

“Pull your skirt down, it’s too short.” 

Rey huffed and pulled at her skirt. It was  _not_ too short. She even made sure it wasn’t this morning when she checked her outfit out in the tall mirror in her bedroom. She’s pretty sure she even saw a girl that left before her have shorts that were shorter. How dare he make a comment on how she’s dressed, it’s her body! He doesn’t do anything but stress her out and piss her off and she can give more than one example from just the last hour that supports that.

  
Rey narrows her eyes at him as he stares calmly back and walks out of the room with Finn by her side, no more words exchanged between Rey and Mr. Solo.

What an asshole. 

~~~   
  


  
  


Rey ends up complaining about her new teacher to Rose when they’re warming up during practice. 

“I think he has a goal to dress code me in some way every time he sees me.” Rey tells her, “He told me that new denim skirt that I got last week from Hollister was too short! Even if it was, what difference would it make?” 

Rey bends over with her legs straight to stretch while Rose is pulling at her arms to loosen up.

“See, remember that one time I was complaining about him last year and you told me I must be over reacting. I wasn’t, and you just had one class with him so far.” Rose says. 

Rey stands up straight. “ _God._ He assigned like a month’s worth of homework this week. I think I’m gonna die.” 

Rose rolls her eyes, “You’ll survive.” 

“I don’t know, Rose...” 

Rose snorts at her. 

“I’m serious! I’m awful at anything history. I’m totally gonna fail his class. Then I won’t be able to graduate.” Rey’s voice is starting to have a whine to it. 

“Don’t be so dramatic. You could always just sleep with him to pass.” Rose jokes. 

Rey twists her face in disgust and pushes lightly at Rose’s shoulder. Rose let’s out a cackle. 

“That’s so not funny.” She gags dramatically. “He’s too old. Probably can’t even get it up.”

“Oh my god, Rey. He’s like in his mid thirties, he’s not sixty.” 

“That’s still old, isn’t it?” 

Rey pulls her hair out of her ponytail to comb out it with her fingers. She bends over and ties her hair up again. 

“You don’t turn thirty and automatically turn into a grandpa.”

“Still. Maybe he only gets hard watching the history channel or something.” Rey snorts and Rose laughs with her. “He’s not married, right? I’ve heard it mentioned a few times that he’s not.”

“No, he’s not.” Rose tells her, “I’ve never seen him with a ring on. I think one time when I was in his class someone asked him about it and he got all pissy.” 

“Probably a sensitive subject. He’s probably never had a girlfriend. Who would want to be in a relationship with someone like him? That would seem so depressing. I wonder what they would do for fun.” 

“Read a book? Complain about all things happy? I have no idea. His name and the word “fun” don’t belong in the same sentence. He probably only likes classical music... or jazz. No, I think jazz would be too much for him.” 

“Hmm. Maybe you’re right. Just classical music and piano. He’s so boring, I can’t imagine him liking anything else.”

“I wonder what kind of kinks he’s into.” 

Rey gags. “ _Rose!_ Gross.” Rose laughs obnoxiously at her. “Don’t mention that kind of stuff when we’re talking about him. I don’t want to think about that.” She shivers. 

“What? Don’t boring old guys turn you on? Isn’t that what you’re into?” Rose jokes. 

“ _Stop_ ,” Rey whines and laughs lightly with her. She gives Rose’s shoulder a light shove. 

Their coach interrupts their laughter and inappropriate talk about a teacher by calling their attention to start practice.

_~~~_

When Ben finally locked up and left his classroom, it was a little under an hour since his last class ended. He took a different way out of the building just so he could avoid running into any other teachers and their questions and talk about what his plans were for the weekend. The only other adult he could tolerate that worked there was Hux. 

On his way to his car, he could hear commotion and female voices in the distance. He turned his head to the high school’s football field that was next to the parking lot and saw the cheer team practicing. He squinted trying to make out which girls were on the team. 

He recognized almost all of them, a few from being in his past class. To the very left he saw Rey. Huh. He wasn’t aware she was part of the school’s cheer team. (Of course he wasn’t, he never even bothered to come to the different football games that the school held the whole year he’s been teaching there).

If he thought the skirt she was wearing earlier was too short, he’s shocked to be looking at what they’re all wearing now. 

All the girls had the same uniform on, they were a medium blue color with yellow gold detailing. The letters “OHS” were in white, bold across their chest. It was the standard cheerleader uniform, the top was fitted with a high neck and cut off at the arms, along with a pleated skirt that barely covered their ass. They all were wearing the same white shoes and had their hair up. All the pretty girls in their set up was definitely a sight to see. 

Ben noticed Rey talking to her friend, Rose, while she stretched. He remembers Rose, he had her in his class last semester. She was one of the students with the best grades. 

He didn’t know Rey was a cheerleader, but he definitely wasn’t surprised. He could tell just from when he looked at her in his class earlier that she was the type. The cheerleader who has tons of friends, wears the nicest clothes her parents could buy, always had her hair done, and is never seen without wearing sparkly pink lip gloss. Ugh. Not that Ben was paying extra attention to her or anything... he could care less. She probably had a boyfriend that’s on the football team, too.  


Rey kind of annoys Ben, in a way. She didn’t even really do anything. He wonders if any of her other teachers give her special attention. 

Ben suddenly snaps out of his gaze when he hears one of the girls squeal with laughter at something funny one of them said. The sound is sharp in his ears. He didn’t realize that he was staring at them so intensely. He shakes himself off and quickly walks over to his car before anyone catches him staring and calls him a creep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Is this bad? I think it’s bad. If this story isn’t your cup of tea, I have tons of others bookmarked that I highly recommend!
> 
> Just a disclaimer, there shouldn’t be anything triggering in this story. Everything is consensual, no pregnancy, and it will be HEA. There’ll be parts where it’s emo and talks about feelings, though. I just thought I’d give a heads up. 🤎
> 
> Also sorry if Rey having healthy loving parents bothers you, I know a lot of people like to have her not really have any parents in their stories (accurate to her story in the actual Star Wars movies), which is completely fine and I don’t have a problem with but I wanted her to be kind of a spoiled brat so I thought it would be best for her to have rich parents lol.
> 
> [Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to Do Today](https://youtu.be/BqW2aIoOXSI)


	2. First Date

_  
When you smile, I melt inside_

_I’m not worthy for a minute of your time_

  
  
  
The black flip phone lets out a ring as it vibrated against the kitchen counter.

Ben sighs as he steps away from the stove where he is cooking dinner for himself, wiping his hands off on his sweatpants. Without looking at the contact, he quickly flips it open and brings it up to his ear. Voice cold and clipped, “Hello?”

“Benjamin! You finally decided to answer your mother’s calls.”

He stops himself from groaning out loud into the receiver.

“ _Hi, mom_.” His tone was bored. “What are you calling for?”

“Do I have to have a reason to call you? I can’t just see how my son is doing?” 

Ben doesn’t say anything. He hears Leia sigh on the other end. 

“Your father and I wanted to see if you wanted to come over for dinner at the house on Sunday night. Just the three of us.” 

Ben’s first instinct without thinking is _no no no, abort._ He huffs. 

“I don’t know...” 

“C’mon, son. We haven’t seen you in awhile. I kind of hate that we have to beg you every time we try to do stuff together.” 

He felt a pang in his chest. Him and his parents have been trying to get together once every couple of months or so. They’ve been talking and seeing each other more often these last couple of years and things are starting to feel better. It took some effort to try and be around each other without having some form of an argument or angry feelings.

They don’t really talk about anything that has to do with the fights and arguments they had years ago when Ben was still living at home, a teenager. It hurts Ben. A lot. But it hurts less than reopening those wounds that he’s tried so hard to close in different ways when he was in his twenties. So for now, they don’t talk about it. They don’t reopen those wounds. Ben is fine with that, he’s finally accepted the fact that it makes him feel nice and whole having somewhat of a relationship with his parents now. Ben loves his parents, even if some days it’s more hard to do than others. Maybe one day they’ll finally talk about things head on, so they can heal, so Ben can heal. For now, he’s fine with just getting together with his parents for dinner every once in awhile. 

“Yeah, sure, yeah. Dinner sounds good. What time?”

~~~

On Saturday night, Rey goes out with her friends to The Cheesecake Factory to celebrate her birthday a day early. 

Before Rey leaves her house to meet up with her friends, she gets ready in her room. She puts on a short sleeved baby blue cotton dress that hits mid thigh with a tie in the front. She has on short dangly earrings that are white daises (her favorite flower), and her silver charm bracelet. 

She spends awhile picking what shoes to wear. She was originally going to go with her light pink high top Converse that she wears everyday, but then thinks that maybe some short heels would look nice and _mature,_ since she _is_ turning eighteen _._ As mature as you could get with someone wearing daisy earrings. She also has her brown hair in two low pigtails. So yeah. Very mature. 

The shoes she ends up picking are white strapy heels that are short enough to look casual and not make her look too tall. Her toes are painted the same baby blue as her dress. She feels a little shy in them, so she decides to grab her Converse and a pair of socks to put away in her car just in case. 

Her makeup is neutral, she’s got a sparkly beige eyeshadow all over her eyelids with some mascara and her usual pink strawberry flavored lip gloss. She feels special as she smiles at herself in the mirror. Her small Coach purse is laying on her bed ready to go with her wallet and everything she needs inside.

She keeps staring at herself in the mirror. She moves her body and face in different ways, posing. Her eyes look up and down her slim figure and land on her breasts. She wishes they would fill out her dress a bit more, wishes they were fuller. She had a past boyfriend make a comment on them one time, told her how hot she would look if they were bigger. Rey went home afterwards and cried. She kept thinking _they’ll grow_ but she recently came to accept the fact that they probably won’t. 

She pulls the front of the dress down a bit and cups at her tits, pushing them together to create a little bit of cleavage. She lets go and watches the makeshift cleavage disappear. She huffs. Bigger tits would make the dress she’s wearing look hot. She wonders if she would get more attention from boys. Maybe even from boys that are older. Not too old though, Rey scrunches her nose at the thought. 

She brings her hands down to smooth over her waist and then her hips. She does like to think she has a nice lower body. The shoes that she’s wearing make her long tan legs look extra beautiful. She turns around and looks over her shoulder at the mirror. Her ass looks divine in the dress, fills it out perfectly. Rey strangely starts to feel flustered with the way she keeps looking at her reflection, a heat curling up in her lower belly. She feels a slight tingle all over.

Her staring gets interrupted when she hears her phone in her purse start to ring. She snaps herself back to realty and jogs the couple of steps to her bed to grab it. She snaps it open and brings it to her ear, “Hello?” Her voice is slightly breathy.

“Hey!” It was Rose, “I was just calling to let you know that I just left my house. Have you left yet?” 

Rey looks around her room. No. No, she hasn’t. 

She clears her throat, “Uh, yeah. I’m leaving right now. I’ll meet you there in ten.”

~~~

“ _You did not!_ ”

“I did!”

Rey is sitting with all her friends around a table, it consists of Rey, Rose, Finn, and Poe. She had more friends she could’ve invited, but the four of them were a tight knit group. Plus, she loves it when she’s surrounded by just her closest friends and family. 

Rey is the first one finished with her meal (she always is), so she opens up the presents that they have for her. 

She has Rose’s gift in her hands, eyes wide and voice high pitched with excitement. 

“How did you get your hands on it!? It doesn’t come out ‘til next month!” 

Rey has her hands wrapped around the plastic case that contains Fall Out Boy’s new album, _From Under The Cork Tree_. 

“I honestly think it’s a mistake, I don’t know how it happened. I pre-ordered it online and I was just gonna give it to you as a late birthday present, but then it came in the mail just yesterday. I think they knew you’re birthday was coming up.” Rose smiles. 

Rey is so excited, she can’t believe she has the album a whole month early. She’s recently been obsessed with _Dance, Dance_. It has to be the most played song on her iPod. She saw the music video for it on MTV just a couple of days ago. 

“I’m gonna have to steal that from you, Rey.” Poe says. 

“No way! No one’s touching this now that I have it.” Rey says seriously as they chuckle at her. 

They end up finishing their dinner as Rey orders a fat slice of cheesecake. The others cringe as they watch her eat, they’re too full from the meal they just had to even think about such a thing as dessert. 

“How do you have room for that? Where do you put it?” Finn says in a pained tone. He has an arm resting on the back of Rose’s chair. 

“Don’t judge!” Rey says, defensive. 

“Oh my god, guys.” Poe interrupts, a thought popping in to his head, “We should totally go roller skating when Rey’s done stuffing her face with cheesecake.” 

Rey’s eyes widen. Tone serious, she says “ _Poe_. You’re a genius.” 

Poe winks, “I know.” 

They all meet up at the roller rink that’s fifteen minutes away from the restaurant. Rey worked there last summer, her parents had made her get a job. They kept getting annoyed when all Rey did was either sit around and do nothing at home or spend all their money at the mall with Rose (plus they wanted her to learn some responsibility). Rey barely lasted a month at the place. She kept getting in trouble for eating out of the snack bar and eventually got fired when she got caught making out with an employee in the back when she was supposed to be working the register. Whatever. Rey didn’t need the money anyways. When her parents found out, they gave her a lecture on responsibility that she only half listened to. 

They all four end up turning into a bunch of sweaty messes by the time an hour passes them by and it’s eight o’clock. They skated and sang to all the songs that played and Rey almost pissed herself from laughing when Poe fell flat on his ass. Before they left, they snapped a bunch of pictures with Rey’s disposable camera. She thanks them for her birthday presents and the wonderful time before she drives home, her new CD playing in her car. 

When she gets home, her phone buzzes with a text message from Rose. 

_U want 2 go 2 the mall tmrw? i dont have anything else 2 do :p_

Rey texts back with, _Omg yes. ill call u tmrw morning <3_

Maybe they can stop in at Victoria’s Secret and Rey can buy a push up bra. That would be cool.

  
  
  


_~~~_

  
  


Rey wakes up on the morning of her birthday to chocolate chip pancakes and presents set on the kitchen counter. 

“Morning, birthday girl!” Her mother smiles. She’s in the kitchen while her father is at the table with a cup of coffee, reading a book. 

Rey’s face is lit up. She points to the presents, “Are those all for me?” 

“Well, of course. Do you want to eat first or would you like to open them?” Her father asks. 

Rey lets out a _hmm_ before answering “Both.”

She shovels pancakes into her mouth as she rips through her gifts. She gets a plethora of things, some of them being a Tiffany bracelet with a heart charm that says “ _Please return to Tiffany & CO_”, a silver necklace that says her name in cursive, lipgloss, candy, a fifty dollar Starbucks gift card, and tube socks with pink stripes (she asked for those specifically after seeing how cute they looked when Holly wore them on _The Girls Next Door)_.

She smiles from ear to ear as she thanks her parents and gives them tight hugs. She then asks them if it’s okay if she can go to the mall with Rose. They tell her of course, so she runs upstairs to get ready. 

Rey is having a beautiful weekend.

~~~

Ben is having a slightly blood-pressure-rising weekend.

His parents keep asking him about when he’s going to get a girlfriend while they’re all sitting at the dining room table having dinner. 

“I thought we agreed awhile ago that you guys wouldn’t hound me about dating. If I get a girlfriend and I want to tell you about it, I will.” Ben sets his fork down to rub at his temple. 

“Well, it’s been awhile since we talked about that. I figured you’d have a girlfriend by now.” Leia shrugs.

“Yeah, why not?” Han adds.

“ _Guys_. Seriously.” 

“Alright, alright.” Han says with his hands out in an _easy does it_ motion. 

Leia changes the subject before her son throws a fit, “How’s the teaching going? How’re the students?” 

Ben takes a bite of his food before answering, “It’s fine, none of them have given me any trouble yet. It’s only been a week since they’ve gotten back from spring break, though.” 

He rolls his eyes when Leia makes a comment about not talking with a his mouth full.

“Do they usually give you trouble?” Han asks. 

Ben snorts, “They’re teenagers. Of course they do.” 

“You were trouble at that age.” His mom comments slyly. 

“ _Okay, okay_.” Ben replies, hoping this conversation doesn’t turn into a trip down memory lane to all the things he did and phases he went through as a teenager. He grabs his glass of wine and takes a sip. 

“Do they like you?” Leia asks. 

Ben scoffs, “I don’t think so.” 

“Why not?” 

_God_ , so many questions. Ben swears his parents have more questions for him than Hallmark has cards. 

“I don’t know, I guess because I’m jerk,” Ben chuckles sadly, “I don’t joke with them or get to know them like all their other teachers do. I just teach them... and assign work. That’s my job.”

“You should, though. Get to know them, that is.” Leia explains, her voice is gentle. “They would like you more, you’d get more respect from them. They would thrive more in an environment with an adult that they like and can trust.” 

Ben remembers when he was in high school and had a female teacher who he felt like understood him in a way. She was younger, blonde with brown eyes. No one would really bother with him or give him the time of day, but she did. She was always giving him smiles and asking him how he was. Ben would blush get a little nervous every time he was around her, but at the same time he felt calm. He understood what his mother was saying. 

“Yeah. Maybe, you’re right.” he says, calmly. 

Han comments with a smug grin, “Your mother always is.” 

Ben fills his glass up with more wine.

~~~

Rey and Rose are sat at a table in the mall’s food court, eating when Rose asks her about guys. 

“I don’t know, I just don’t want anything to do with them right now.” Rey says in a glum tone.

“Why not? I think it’s a perfect time for you to have a boyfriend again.” 

Rey’s last relationship was four months ago, they broke up because she found out he cheated on her. Rey wasn’t really into him that much and they had only been dating for about a month, but it still hurt and bummed her out. After that, she had told herself to first worry about graduating school and getting into Berkeley (Which she did! She got the acceptance letter a couple weeks ago in the mail), then she can have all the fun she wants. 

“It’s just not something I want to do, at least for right now. Maybe when school’s over and it’s summer time.” 

“Don’t you have boys coming up to you all the time at school?” Rose asks. 

“Yeah. Sometimes outside of school, too.” Of course Rey always had boys coming up to her, who wouldn’t want to talk to a tanned cheerleader with a bright smile and golden green eyes?

“Well, has there been anyone that you liked or had your eye on?” 

“ _No, Rose_.” she tells her in a bored tone as she takes a bite out of her food. Rose and Finn have been dating for almost a year now, Rey’s very impressed. She’s never had a friend whose had a relationship for that long. She loves Finn, she’s happy that they’re together. 

“Ok, fine.” Rose huffs. “What’s your type again?” 

“I don’t really have a type...” 

“Oh, come on! Everyone does. What’s something that you really like in a guy?” Rose takes a sip of her drink. 

Rey leans back in her chair and looks up to think. She likes it a lot when a guy is tall. She likes the feeling of being so fragile and small compared to them (she doesn’t admit that part out loud, though).

“I guess I like it when they’re tall.” She says lamely. 

Rey stares off into the distance to think. Being in history class on Friday pops into her head. She remembers staring at Mr. Solo talking, not listening to a word he was saying. She kept her eyes on him, she had forgot about his impressive height. She would have to look up whenever she got close to talk to him. He had really big hands, too. He was probably strong, could lift Rey up like she was nothing. She remembers how deep and stern his voice was when he had told her to pay attention. 

Rose snaps her fingers in front of Rey’s face and calls her name. 

“Huh?”

“What are you thinking about?” Rose asks. 

“Oh, uh. Nothing.” She feels something strange in her stomach. Why did her teacher just pop into her head right now? Rey doesn’t want anything to do with him or his cold and rude demeanor. She’s still pissed off at the fact that starting this week, she has to sit through his class twice a week; Tuesdays and Fridays. _Ugh_. Rey hates him _and_ his class. 

Rose had just watched Rey’s face go from dreamy to pissed off in a matter of seconds. She blinks at her, unconvinced and confused, but decides to move on anyways. 

“So, you said you wanted to stop into Victoria’s Secret after this?”

~~~

“ _Rey_.”

Rey brings her focus up from her hands nervously wringing together and looks at the voice that called her.

“Yes, Mr. Solo?”

She’s at a desk in the front row, the rest of the seats were empty. She’s the only student there.

“Come here.” 

Mr. Solo’s voice was deep and stern. He’s sat at his desk in the corner of the classroom. 

Rey gets up, shaking slightly from her nerves. She looks down at her feet as she slowly makes her way over to Mr. Solo, too nervous to make eye contact. Now looking down, she sees the outfit that she has on. She’s wearing a white button up collared shirt with sleeves that are rolled up to her elbows along with the bottom being tied up in a knot around her waist, where a short plaid, pleated skirt meets. She also has on cream colored thigh high stockings and Converse on her feet. But they’re not her usual pink ones that she wears almost everyday, they’re... black. Huh. 

Rey stands in front of Mr. Solo at his desk, his body and chair turned to her. Her head is still down, too nervous to look him in the eyes. He’s wearing the same outfit that Rey saw him in from her class on Friday, except his reading glasses are no where to be found. 

“Look at me.” 

Rey obliges. She’s met with a stoney, intense expression. Rey feels a tingle in her thighs. She brings her hand up to nervously twirl her hair, her brown locks are set into a ponytail. 

“Do you know why I put you in detention?” 

Rey knows why, but doesn’t want to admit it. With faux innocence, she answers “No, sir.” 

“I’ve given you detention because you keep breaking the school’s dress code. You wearing short skirts all the time has all the boys in class distracted, including me. _Especially_ me.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” She whines. 

“No, Miss Niima. I don’t think you are.” Rey pouts as he continues, “I’ve told you time and time again about how the way you show up dressed to class is inappropriate and unacceptable and yet, you just keep doing it. You keep coming in here looking like a slut.” He spits. “I think you need to be punished.” 

Rey whines, scared but at the same time, a jolt of excitement runs through her. Before even realizing what happened, Mr. Solo reaches out and grabs Rey, pushing and folding her over his thigh. She lets out a surprised gasp, her heart rate speeding up. 

He pushes her skirt up to reveal her bottom. Rey has thin, white cotton panties on. She can feel the wet spot that’s staring to form on the inside of them. 

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” he gently pulls her panties down with both hands, enough to reveal the smooth skin of her ass. “I’m going to give you ten and you’re going to count each one. If you forget to count, we’re going to start over. Understand?” 

Mr. Solo doesn’t state ten _what_ but Rey already knows. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good girl.” Rey’s pussy flutters at the small praise. 

Mr. Solo places his left hand firmly on her back as he brings his right hand up and brings it back down with force, placing a strong _smack_ against her right cheek. 

Rey jerks forward and let’s out a grunt. “O—one.” 

He spreads his fingers to get a good painful smack and gives her another one on her other cheek.

“T—two.” 

They continue, Rey letting out whimpers and grunts at each hit he gives her. She counts them like she was told, her eyes starting to tear up.

When they finally get to ten, Mr. Solo gives it to her extra hard. She lets out a scream before crying out, “ _Ten!”_

The cheeks of Rey’s round ass are now cherry red and her pussy is _throbbing._ It’s the most delicious sight.

Mr. Solo reaches to grip at her ponytail, pulling hard so that it forces her head up. She lets out a groan. He brings his mouth down to her ear, voice incredibly deep, “Now apologize, Miss Niima.” 

“I’m sorry.” Her voice isn’t very genuine. 

He tugs at her hair again and she lets out another groan, “For _what_?” 

Rey stubbornly stays silent. 

He pulls her hair harder, her scalp burning, “I said for _what_? Apologize to me properly, Rey!” He gives her sensitive ass a hard and painful smack.

Rey breaks. 

“ _I’m sorry_! I’m sorry for always coming in to class dressed like a slut, I’m sorry for wearing short skirts and distracting all the boys, I’m sorry for not listening to the dress code, I promise I’ll be a good girl from now on, I—I’ll listen to you— _I’m so very sorry, Mr. Solo!_ ” 

He lets go of the tight grip he has on her pony tail, letting her head fall and rubs a large gentle palm slowly over her redden bottom, “Good girl, Rey.” 

Rey sniffs as she wipes away the few tears that fell down her cheeks. Her breathing begins to even out as he pulls up her panties.

She hears Mr. Solo tsk, “Look at the mess you made in these pretty panties, Rey.” 

After getting spanked by Mr. Solo, Rey is turned on out of her mind. Her nipples are hard against the cotton of her top and her underwear is now completely soaked. She wants him to touch her throbbing cunt _so bad_. Rey is just now noticing the hard bulge that’s pressing into her. She feels her clit twitch. 

Mr. Solo grabs Rey and picks her up like she’s nothing, placing her on his desk that’s in front of them. He gently pushes her until she gets the idea to lean back. She sets her weight on her forearms against the desk. The wood feels cool against her hot skin. 

His finger traces the top of one of the thigh high stockings on her legs, “Look at how pretty you are...” he pushes up her skirt to get a better look at her panties, “Let me get a better look at the mess you made.”

She spreads her legs as he moves in closer. Rey watches his dark eyes look at the wet spot of her underwear before pressing his finger against the seam of her pussy though the cotton material. Rey burrows her eyebrows and whimpers as she bucks her hips against his touch, wanting more. 

Mr. Solo takes his hand away and pushes back his chair to stand up, towering over her. Her eyes are big and round as she looks up at him. She moves her gaze lower and lower until she sees the big, prominent bulge in his black slacks. She clenches her pussy, it feels incredibly empty. 

He reaches for her underwear with both hands and wrings it taught to make it fit into the slot of her slick pussy. The material is tight against her clit, she bucks her hips into it. 

_“Please_...” she whines desperately, looking into his eyes. 

Mr. Solo chuckles darkly and smirks at her, “Greedy little thing.” 

He lets go of her panties and brings his large hand to palm at his cock through his slacks. Rey looks at the outline of it and her mouth waters. She starts to zone out as he keeps palming at himself. 

“Do you want this?”

She breaks her intense stare at his clothed crotch and brings her gaze up to look into his eyes.

“ _Yes_.”

He removes his hand and brings both of them to his belt, the metal of it clinging as he undoes it. Rey’s eyes flicker down and then up to his eyes again. He doesn’t stop looking at her face. 

“Do you think about me?” 

“Yes.” She breathes. “All the time.”

“ _I know you do, Rey. I know you do_.”

Rey jerks awakes, gasping loudly as her eyes fly wide open. 

She sits up straight and looks around. Her bedroom is dark expect for the small night light on in the corner. She whips her head around to look at the clock on her night stand.

_4:53 A.M. Tuesday. April 12, 2005.  
_

Great, she has about two and a half hours until she has to get herself ready for school. _Why is she awake? What happened?_

Her skin is hot, she feels heat in her cheeks along with sweat along her hair line. Her nipples are hard against her silk, short nightgown and there’s an uncomfortable damp spot in her underwear. She feels tingly all over.

She starts to puzzle piece things together to figure out what happened. She just violently woke up at five in the morning, feels hot all over, her panties are soaked, she feels her pussy throbbing—

_Please..._

Oh. _Oh_. Yes, that’s right. She was having a wet dream. A dream about—

_I’m so very sorry, Mr. Solo!_

_Good girl, Rey._

Rey feels her stomach drop. 

“ _Oh my god_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the reads, kudos, and couple comments just from the last chapter! It’s so sweet and means a lot to me. 🤎 
> 
> There’s a lot of eating in this LOL. I hope the beginning of this chapter wasn’t too boring, if it was I hope the ending made up for it ;) This took me longer than I wanted to post, I was still trying to figure out the more intricate details for the storyline, plus school just started. I also came to the realization that it’s easier for me to write porn than it is write plot and dialogue which is uh... interesting and slightly disappointing. Y’all ever accidentally turn yourself on by putting on a nice outfit and checking yourself out?
> 
> [Rey’s birthday dinner dress](https://www.nastygal.com/tongue-tied-lace-up-mini-dress/AGG52342.html?color=627)
> 
> [Dance, Dance music video](https://youtu.be/C6MOKXm8x50)
> 
> [MTV2’s making of the Dance, Dance music video, for nostalgic purposes ;)](https://youtu.be/hKBL6x_kBrc)
> 
> [The Girls Next Door](https://youtu.be/GofGjzXnRvc)
> 
> First Date


	3. Take Me Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say here that this story is just for fun and I’m aware I’m not no perfect or super experienced writer. I just wanted to write something that I thought would be fun and lighthearted. Also, I think practice makes perfect and that this is a cool way to get some experience with writing and creating. I thought I’d state this just so no one gets the impression that I believe my writing skills are great or hot shit, I’m aware that sometimes parts are rusty. This is just something fun that I’d like to play around with, so don’t have your expeditions too high for something super deep and meaningful. Thank you so much again for giving this story a shot and/or giving kudos and commenting, I appreciate it so much.

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what is never said_

_Back and fourth inside my head_

_I can’t handle this confusion_

_“_ I’m sorry,what movie are you talking about again?”

The brunette football player that’s trying to flirt with Rey and ask her out, blinks at her. 

“Oh, it’s uh _Revenge Of The Sith_.” He’s leaning against the locker that’s next to Rey’s open one, “It’s the last installment of the prequels, they all three take place before the original trilogy. You get to see the background and set up for _A New Hope—”_

“Oh! _Star Wars_. Those are the guys with the laser swords right?” 

Rey watches him grimace. 

“...Yeah. You haven’t seen any of the movies have you?”

Rey frowns, “No, sorry.” 

He sighs, “That’s okay, it’s not for everyone. I just thought since it’s coming out next month I’d ask if you wanted to go and see it with me.” 

Rey kind of feels bad. He’s a real good looking boy, brown hair and green eyes, plays for their high school’s football team, and is pretty tall. Rey thinks he’s definitely nice to look at. She wouldn’t mind him taking her out sometime soon. She knows she recently told Rose how she wanted to stay away from guys for a while, but she can make one little exception. 

“Well, there’s always next time. Come to me when another movie catches your eye.” Rey smiles. She gently grabs at his arm and gives a soft squeeze to know that she’s still interested. 

He smiles back at her (Rey notices how beautiful it is) and tells her alright, that he’ll catch her later. He walks away and leaves her standing in front of her open locker while she gets ready for her next class. 

Rey looks at herself in the mirror on the inside of the small metal door and thinks she looks awful. She feels slightly embarrassed that she had a guy approach her while she’s looking like this (even thought in reality, Rey was one of the most beautiful girls at her school. She just has high standers for herself when it comes to her looks, always judging harshly).

Her certain hours of sleep are important for her, waking up at almost five in the morning and not being able to get back to sleep doesn’t really have her in the best mood. She feels a little thrown off. On the way to school, she stopped by Starbucks to get the biggest coffee she could, hoping it would help with her energy. All it did was give her the shakes for half an hour. 

Another thing contributing to her mood was the dream she had. It really shook her up, she feels so strange and grossed out. Why did she dream about something like that? That’s never happened to her before. She feels like a freak. She doesn’t even think about telling Rose about this, and they tell each other everything. 

After waking up, Rey tries shaking it off. She goes into the bathroom that’s attached to her bedroom to splash some water on her face, then crawls back into bed. She still feels that heat in her belly and a throbbing need between her legs. She refuses to touch and relieve herself, not after something like that. She’s not going to think of _him_ , some old guy who’s boring and is her teacher. That’s gross.

Even if she does remember how divine it was to be laid across his lap and have him touch her. Though it wasn’t real. It was just a dream. 

Rey’s mind and body were saying two opposite things, right now.

Her cunt was starting to hurt from not being touched. Rey let out a whine, frustrated and trying to figure out what to do. 

_Ignore it, go back to sleep. You have to be at school in two hours, just get some more rest. Don’t think about him, don’t think about it, don’t—_

Rey remembersbeing sat in front of him on his desk with her legs spread, watching him palm at his cock through his slacks, asking her _“Do you want this?”_

Rey jerks the covers off her body and spits into her hand. She pulls her panties to the side and let’s her slick, wet hand glide across her center. She throws her head back and moans softly, the sound beautifully feminine. 

It feels amazing, everything is so wet. Rey loves it when it’s messy. Her wet fingertips keep drawing circles over and around her hard clit. She doesn’t want to add any fingers inside, just focuses on how good it feels to rub her digits in circles. The slick glide is enough for her, her body already eager for a release. 

After continuing with a rhythm for not even a full minute, Rey can feel how close she already is. Which confuses her little, it usually takes her a longer than that. 

Her other hand comes up to slide both of the thin straps of her silk nightgown off of her shoulders and pulls the material down to reveal both her breasts. She gets slight goosebumps all over, the skin being exposed to the cool air of her bedroom. She brings her hand up to cup at her breast and then pinches her nipple.

Rey’s face is scrunched up with pleasure. Her eyes are closed, eyebrows furrowed. She keeps letting out whimpers and moans through her closed mouth, trying to stay quiet. 

Rey thinks about how she dreamt about being spanked. She never thought about that kind of thing before, she has no idea where that came from. She remembers how wet it had made her, though. The feeling of being bent over a strong knee, ass exposed as a strong and firm hand struck against the skin. She’s thinking about it now and the image is driving her wild. 

She’s so close now, her hand rubbing at herself faster. Before pleasure is right there and bursting through her veins, that deep voice rings into her head—

 _Good girl, Rey_. 

She clenches everything, toes curling. Her eyes roll back into her head and her back arches off the mattress. Her jaw is open and slack, the pleasure so good that no sound comes out. It feels like electricity is running through her, every part of her tingles. 

She keeps rubbing herself through it, surprised at how it just keeps _going_. 

Her orgasm eventually comes to a stop. She slumps into the bed, tired. Her chest is heaving up and down, and she’s now realizing how sweaty she is. She feels gummy, like she’s floating on a cloud. She thinks that’s one of the hardest orgasm she’s ever had. 

_What is wrong with her?_ Getting off to the thought of her teacher? Rey cringes and shakes her head, trying to push the thought away. She’s mad at herself for giving in like that. There’s this little bug of anxiety in her chest. She will never tell anyone about this.

Why did her brain come up with such a bizarre and dirty scenario like that? Is it because she somehow randomly thought of him when Rose asked her about guys the other day? Is that normal? That can’t be normal. Students don’t have inappropriate dreams about their teachers. Right? 

After all of that, Rey realizes that it’s Tuesday. She has a class with Mr. Solo today.... god. 

Sleep never comes after Rey’s tossing and turning. She almost does pass out, but before she could, her alarm goes off with a loud as fuck buzz. She gets ready for school with low energy. She doesn’t feel like wearing a proper outfit, just tugs on a a pair of pink sweatpants from Abercrombie & Fitch and a fitted, white v-neck T-shirt (she also pulls on a new clean pair of underwear). She slides on a pair of sandals after she brushes her teeth, applies deodorant, and puts her hair up into a messy ponytail. She doesn’t bother with makeup besides her lipgloss, and puts on her silver necklace that says her name in cursive. 

She doesn’t bother looking into the mirror one last time before she leaves, just wants to hurry up and get this weird day over with.   
  


~~~  
  


“Tell me why again you showed up to school looking homeless.”

“Oh my god, do I really look that bad?”

Rose and Rey are sitting alone at a table together on their lunch break. 

“Rey, you’re gorgeous. You never look bad. It’s just I never thought you’d wear sweats to school, I don’t think you’ve ever done that before.” 

It’s true, Rey always puts herself together nicely. She likes looking nice and dressed up, it makes her feel good. She’s probably the only one at their high school who’s never shown up in sweats or pajamas. 

Rey sighs, “I just didn’t really get a lot of sleep last night, that’s all.” 

“Why, what happened?” Rose asks nonchalantly.

Rey gets a burst of nervousness through her. “Oh um, I don’t know. I just woke up from a nightmare, couldn’t go back to sleep. Tossing and turning. You know.” She explains awkwardly. Rey would consider a dream like that to be a nightmare in a way. 

Rose hums in acknowledgment and Rey decides to change the subject. 

“Why is Finn not sitting with us? He with his friends?”

Rose stabs some of her salad onto her fork, “Yeah, he keeps nerding out about that new Star Wars movie that’s supposed to come out like next month. I had to eventually tell him _yes, I get it_ but I don’t want to hear anymore about it.I guess it’s like the sixth movie in the franchise now, doesn’t that seem like too much?” 

Rey nods, “And aren’t they like 3 hours long each?” 

Rose scoffs and says, “ _Yes_. What’s the point?”

“I have no idea. Watch them make more of them like ten years down the line.” Rey jokes and they both chuckle. “One of the football players asked me earlier this morning to go see it with him but then found out that I know nothing about the movies.” She snorts. 

“Oh, which football player?” Rose perks up.

“David. Green eyes, brown hair. Tall.” 

Rose let’s out an impressed and interested _oooo, “_ So didyou turn him down? _”_

“Well, I told him to let me know whenever another movie that’s coming out catches his eye.” Rey takes a big bite out of her sandwich.

“I thought you said you didn’t want anything to do with boys.” Rose says with a tone that’s slightly accusing. 

“I know, but I don’t think one movie date would hurt. Especially with a guy who looks like that.” She explains. 

“Hmm, you’re right. ” Rose agrees. “ _Oh_! That horror movie, _House of Wax_ , is coming out like next week. Maybe you guys could see that.” 

Rey scrunches her face in disinterest. “ _Rose_ ,” she whines, “you know I hate horror movies.” 

“Oh my god, you’re such a baby!” 

They both have a lot in common and have known each other since middle school, but one out of the very few things that they don’t feel the same on is horror movies. Rose tried showing Rey one of her favorites one time, _Scream_ , and Rey almost passed out at the beginning scene that showed blood. Rose likes to bring it up every once in awhile because she finds it hilarious. 

“Am not! I like watching thrillers with you, but I can’t handle all that blood and guts stuff. You know that.” 

Rey and Rose are both adrenaline junkies, they love roller coasters and movies that get their heart rate up along with them on the edge of their seat, but Rey is the one that draws the line at gore. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Rose says in a tone that sounds like _you’re so lame_. “The movie has Paris Hilton in it, though. Apparently she gets killed.” 

Rey throws her head back and laughs. Rose joins her.   
  


~~~  
  


Rey’s Tuesday class after lunch is world history with Mr. Solo which is... great. Prefect timing with the events from early this morning. 

Mr. Solo isn’t there when students are filling into the classroom. Rey tried sitting more in the back so she doesn’t have to be near him and see him so close. Instead of sitting next to Finn again, she finds an empty seat next to Kaydel, who’s on the cheer team with Rey, and they start chatting. 

After a couple of minutes, Mr. Solo arrives. He shuts the door behind him. 

“Good afternoon. Hope everyone is doing well and having a good day so far.” 

Most of the classroom replies back with “good afternoon”s as Rey blinks. His voice was the most kind that she’s ever heard it. Well, it’s still stern sounding but it doesn’t have that cold edge to it that’s usually there. She’s never seen or heard him say any friendly greeting to students (or teachers) before. His face is still his usual stoney intense look, though. 

As he gets set up and begins to talk about what material they’ll be going over today, Rey looks him up and down without realizing. 

He’s wearing a navy blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a grey tie, his black slacks, and black shoes. He pulls his reading glasses out of the breast pocket as he tells the students what page to turn to. Rey actually listens this time. 

Half way through the class, Mr. Solo scans the class while teaching to make sure everyone is paying attention to what him (even though just because they’re looking at him, it doesn’t mean they’re actually listening) and he comes across Rey. When his eyes land on her, she feels a weird twisty feeling go through her belly. She sits up a bit straighter.

He notices that her jaw is moving around a piece of chewing gum that she had put in her mouth before class started. 

He interrupts himself trying to teach, “Rey. Spit out your gum. That’s not allowed in class.” 

Rey feels all eyes on her. Slight embarrassment washes over her for the fact that Mr. Hardass caught her chewing gum in class.

She stands up from her desk as Mr. Solo grabs the small waste bin from beside his desk. She walks up to him, his hand extended out with the bin for her to spit out the strawberry bubblegum. Close up, she can see that he has freckles and moles dotted all across his face and neck. She also notices that his facial hair is starting to grow out. Her belly does that weird twisty feeling again.

She stubbornly narrows her eyes at him as she spits out the gum, not breaking eye contact. His eyes flicker up and down her face and chest before looking back into her eyes. She sees him swallow. 

“Don’t let it happen again.” His voice is deep and low enough just for her to hear. 

Rey doesn’t say anything back (like a brat), and turns around to sit back in her seat feeling weird and slightly tingly. Whatever. 

He clears his throat and continues with the lesson. 

When class is finally over and Mr. Solo excuses them, all the students make a bee line for the door to leave. 

As Rey tries to hurry past Mr. Solo, she hears him call her name. 

“Rey. I’m glad to see you wearing bottoms that actually cover you.” He says, eyes flickering down to her sweatpants. Rey can’t tell if his tone is sarcastic or if he’s genuinely happy to see her wearing pants. 

Rey feels her body fill with irritation. She doesn’t want to say anything back in case she accidentally says something shitty (which is almost like second nature to her, her parents are always reminding her to drop her attitude), so she gives him a tight closed smile and nods. She speed walks out the door before he might try and say something else to her. It’s like he always has to comment on what she’s wearing. 

Asshole.

~~~

Rey had a hard time with her history homework that week. She tried spending extra time on it to study properly and try to understand the material, but she still found it difficult. She ended up calling and texting Finn a few times for some help. He seemed to understand it better than her which was good. 

When her Friday class with Mr. Solo came, she had all the assigned homework done and turned in. He made everyone turn it in before he started the lesson and also checked to see if each student had completed each piece of work he had assigned. If they didn’t, he wrote their name down and told them that turning it in late would knock down one letter grade on the assignment. _Hard ass,_ Rey thought with a roll of her eyes. That mixed with his strict as fuck grading, Rey doesn’t understand how people pass this class. She hopes she’ll be able to. 

Rey would be screwed if she got a low grade in his class, her parents are always on her ass to make sure that all her grades are _B_ ’s and up. Which isn’t really a big problem, Rey’s a smart girl. She’s always passed all her classes. One time though, she got a bad math grade and her parents had her phone taken away for two weeks. Rey threw a fit trying to get it back and when she realized they wouldn’t budge, she went up to her room and screamed into her pillow until her throat hurt. When she was done, she opened up her math book and started to study. 

Rey wonders about what they would do if she got a bad grade from Mr. Solo. Probably take away her car. She would throw the tantrum of the century if they did. She shakes her head and tries not to think about it as he starts with their lesson.

~~~

Fifteen minutes into class, a student’s phone goes off. 

Mr. Solo stops talking and looks around in front of him to see who it is. Students look at each other with curiosity, trying to figure out who’s phone is ringing. The sound is muffled from being shoved in a backpack, it’s vibrating and letting out a tune with the lyrics; _Dance dance, we’re falling apart to half time, dance dance, and these-_

Rey realizes its her phone and scrambles to open up her backpack and turn it off. Some students giggle. She gets ahold of the Razr pink flip phone and turns it off, silencing it. She didn’t even look at the caller ID to see who it was.

She looks up at Mr. Solo and apologizes, “Sorry, I swore I turned it off—” 

“Give it.” 

He holds out his palm waiting for her to get up and hand it to him. 

Her eyebrows knot with confusion. “But I just turned it off... it won’t go off again.” 

Mr. Solo sighs with annoyance, “ _Rey_. Your phone, please.”

Seriously? 

Rey gets up from her desk as everyone stares at her. She walks up to Mr. Solo and places the pink phone into his open palm. He goes behind his desk and pulls out a drawer and places the phone inside. 

“You’ll give it back after class, right?” Rey asks, her tone starting to hold an attitude. 

He doesn’t answer her question and instead asks, “Aren't you on the cheer team? You guys have practice on Friday’s after school?” 

Rey folds her arms in front of her chest and nods, annoyed. 

“Well, then you can get it back after that. I’ll be in here anyways.”

Rey feels herself heat up with anger. The audacity for him to take her phone away from her and then decide to keep it an extra hour after class? Just for going off _accidentally_? Mr. Solo’s class was her last on Fridays and then she has practice, so he’d only be keeping it for about two hours, not even the whole day but _still_. 

“B-but—”

“No buts, Rey. Sit back down.” He tells her in a firm voice. 

Rey narrows her eyes at him and puffs out hotly through her nose. She drops her crossed arms, turns around, and makes her way back to her desk with a bratty stomp. Everyone awkwardly looks around at each other before Mr. Solo calls back their attention and continues class like nothing happened.  
  


~~~  
  


“He took my phone, Rose. My fucking _phone_.”

Rey hears their cheer coach yell out _Hey! No swearing!_ All the girls are on the football field chatting with each other, warming up for practice _._

They both ignore their coach’s interjection. “ _Oooh Rey, you got in trouble_.” Rose says in that tone little kids use when their sibling does something they're not supposed to and is about to tell on them. “First, chewing gum and now he took your phone away for ringing in class? Watch you be in detention next week.” 

Rey scoffs, “Oh, I wouldn’t be surprised if he found some stupid excuse to do that to me.” 

“That’s not fair he took your phone away, when I was in his class and someone got caught with their phone out or if it started ringing, he would just tell them to put it away and turn it off, he never took them.”

“Are you serious? I’m the lucky one that he decided to steal my phone from?” 

“Oh, Rey.” Rose says with a roll of her eyes. She’s always the one trying to get Rey back down to earth whenever she starts to whine or be overdramatic. “It’s not a big deal, you got it back.” 

“No, I didn’t! He still has it!” Rey says with a stomp of her foot. 

“Serious? Like he’s gonna keep it forever?” 

“ _No_ , he’s not gonna keep it _forever_. He didn’t think confiscating it from me for an hour was enough punishment, he told me that he’ll be in his room when I’m done with cheer and that I can pick it up then.” 

“Rey, I think he hates you.” Rose says lightheartedly and half joking. 

Rey throws her head back and groans, “ _God, I know._ I think he gets off on picking on me _._ It used to be just a comment on what I was wearing, nowI think he’s just trying to find more waysto annoy me _._ ”

“I was just kidding, I don’t think he actually hates you. Try not to take what he does so seriously. You only have to deal with it for like the next couple of months and then we graduate.” Rose explains.

Rey rubs at her arm. “Yeah, I guess so. Maybe things are just rough ‘cause the school year is wrapping up and coming to an end.” 

“Yeah, that’s gotta be it.” Rose tells her, trying to stay positive. 

Rey tilts her head back to look up at the blue sky above them and closes her eyes. She breathes in a deep breath of the Bay Area spring air through her nose, her chest puffing up. She holds it for a few seconds, then breathes out. She brings her head back down and opens her eyes to look at Rose who’s staring back at her. 

“You wanna get frozen yogurt after this?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Watch them make more of them like ten years down the line.” Rey jokes and they both chuckle. Yeah, that’d be totally ridiculous and weird haha haha *sweats*.
> 
> Remember when they first dropped the trailer for TFA? I remember everyone losing their shit. It ended up making 2.066 billion USD in the box office. Not one billion, TWO BILLION. Holy fuck.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe and healthy! 🤎
> 
> [Revenge Of The Sith](https://youtu.be/5UnjrG_N8hU)
> 
> [For nostalgic purposes: MTV Commercial Block, May 2005 (there’s a 7-11 Star Wars slurpee commercial at minute 2:45 haha)](https://youtu.be/GEl_YEKQmQg)
> 
> [House of Wax](https://youtu.be/vC1gMDYry8I)
> 
> [Cool ass Razr flip phones](https://images.app.goo.gl/MKF2yBYwGcimNxzt6)
> 
> [Mr. Solo](https://twitter.com/patersof/status/1306319296403058690?s=21)
> 
> [Take Me Away](https://youtu.be/LxNThKrDDss)


	4. The Taste of Ink

  
_Won’t you think I’m pretty_

_When I’m standing top the bright lit city?_

  
Mr. Solo’s last class of the day ended a little over an hour ago. He’s currently sitting at his desk in his classroom grading and going over papers when he hears a knock at the door.

“Come in.” 

The door creaks open and in walks a student. When Mr. Solo doesn’t look up from what he’s doing, the student clears their throat and says, “Um, hey.” It’s Rey coming to pick up her phone. 

Head still down, he greets her, “Hello, Miss Niima. Are you here to—” he stops talking when he finally looks up at her. 

Rey is standing across the room by the door still dressed in her cheer uniform from practice. It’s the same uniform that Mr. Solo saw the cheer team in when he passed by them when walking to his car last Friday. Tight, sleeveless top with the letters “OHS” across the chest, short pleated skirt with a hem that hits her upper thigh, and white lace up shoes. She has her hair in a tight, high ponytail. He saw the cheer team girls last week, but only from across the parking lot. He didn’t know what they— _Rey—_ looked like up close in uniform. Such much of her tan freckled skin is exposed. 

Rey realizes he’s staring and not planning on finishing his sentence anytime soon so she clears her throat and says awkwardly, “Uh, yeah. I’m here to get my phone.” 

He snaps himself out of it not realizing he was zoning out. He tries to recover and not get embarrassed, “Oh, yes. Of course, sorry.” 

He takes off his reading glasses and puts them in his shirt pocket as he pushes back away from his desk and stands up. He pulls open a desk drawer and grabs her pink flip phone. 

Rey shyly walks closer to him. It feels weird being in an empty room with him. Rey thinks about the dream she had earlier this week and how it was just him and her alone together in the classroom then, as well. She stands up a bit straighter and tries not to think about it. 

His hand is extended out to her with the flip phone in his palm. _His hands are so big_. Rey goes to reach out to grab it from him, but then he pulls it back and says, “I want you to apologize to me and promise that it won’t happen again.” 

Is he being serious? Rey feels like he’s talking to her like she’s five. Why does he have to be so uptight about everything? 

“I’m sorry.” Rey says, but doesn’t sound very genuine.

“ _For?”_

Oh my god. Rey crosses her arms in front of her chest, irritated.

“I’m sorry that my phone went off in class.”

“You’re not going to let it go off and interrupt my class again— right, Miss Niima?”

Rey feels her face get a little hot as anger runs through her. Without thinking, she blurts, “ _Oh my god_ , I didn’t do it on _purpose_. I thought I turned it off before I put it away, it was just an accident!” 

Mr. Solo blinks. Rey knows she shouldn’t have snapped at her teacher, but she’s been so annoyed with him that she can’t find it in her to regret it.

Mr. Solo furrows his brows and stands up straighter, towering over her. Rey’s arms are still crossed stubbornly. She tries to stand her ground even if now he’s starting to look a little scary. 

“Are you talking back to me?”

His voice is deep and low as he squints his eyes at her. Rey feels heat start to grow between her legs which shocks and disgusts her. She tries not to focus on it. _You’re supposed to be mad at him._

“ _No_ ,” Rey knows that this is a lie, her attitude gets her in trouble a lot at home, “I’m just saying I didn’t interrupt class on _purpose_. You’re acting like I went out of my way to interrupt class when I didn’t.”

“Which was rude, and something that you should apologize for.”

Without thinking or being able to stop herself, she goes, “I wouldn’t have to if you weren’t so—” Rey leans closer to his face and grits her teeth, “ _Up_. _Tight_.”

Mr. Solo is silent for a moment and then laughs. He _laughs_. Right in her face.

“So first, you interrupt my class, won’t apologize for it, and now you insult me?” 

Rey doesn’t respond, just keeps her eyes narrowed at him.

“I think you just got yourself detention next Friday.” He smiles wickedly.

Rey uncrosses her arms and gasps dramatically, “You _wouldn't_.”

“I think I just did.”

Rey’s eyes widen. Rose was right about her getting detention next Friday. She’s never gotten detention before. _Ever_. Her parents are going to flip if they find out. 

“ _No_.”

“ _Yes_ , Rey. Students don’t talk to their teacher like that and think they can get away with it. I’ve never had a student talk back to me, they don’t have the guts to. They _know_ better.”

Rey feels like he’s talking to her like a child, which she hates. She puffs and realizes that this conversation needs to be over before she gets herself deeper in trouble. She steps even closer to him so they’re now face to face.

“ _Fine_.” She says in a low voice, “I want my phone back now so I can leave.” 

Mr. Solo is close enough to her now that he can see the sparkle of her golden green eyes and how freckled the skin of her face is. He notices the sparkly, pink gloss coating her lips and can smell the sweet, floral coconut perfume she’s wearing.

Without breaking eye contact, he places the phone into her open palm. His fingers brush against hers which makes Rey take in a small, sharp breath. Her eyes flicker across his face and down to his lips. She swallows. He’s so big against her, it starting to make her dizzy in a way that puzzles her. 

The energy in the air around them changes, softens. There’s a small and certain heat within it. It’s confusing. 

They stand there staring at each other in silence for a solid moment, waiting to see what the next move the other person will make.

Mr. Solo realizes that this isn’t exactly appropriate and blinks into awareness. He whispers to her with his smooth, low voice, “I’ll see you in class on Tuesday, Miss Niima.”

His voice causes Rey to snap out of it and she takes in a sharp breath, stepping back. What were they doing? Why—?

Rey suddenly can’t find her voice. She nods in reply and turns on her heel to speed walk out of the room. She feels hot all over. She doesn’t know if it’s because she’s mad, embarrassed, or something else she doesn’t exactly want to name. 

While walking to her car, she turns her phone on to see who was the person that had called her and gotten her into this small mess.

She finds out that it wasn’t even someone in her contacts. Just a random number with no caller ID.  
  


~~~  
  


Ben leaves shortly after Rey did, locking the classroom door behind him. 

In the car ride on his way home, he keeps thinking about Rey. He knew she had cheer practice before she came to pick up her phone, but he thought that maybe she would change before hand. She came in wearing her tight cheerleading uniform and Ben’s brain just short circuited.

He remembers when he was in high school. They had a cheer team, too. They always would laugh and make fun of him and for that reason he fucking hated them, but when he went home and jerked off, he thought about them. Mostly blonde, some of them had a great rack. Ben tried not to stare. One time, one of them caught him staring and called him a creep. That’s one reason he (unfairly) dislikes Rey, he sees her and gets reminded of the bitchy girls that he went to high school with. 

Ben envies people who had a good high school experience. His was hell-ish. He was quiet and had very little friends. He was grateful that almost all his teachers were kind and appreciated him. He was a good kid and got great grades, but the other kids there thought he was a loser. None of the girls talked to him, it wasn’t until a couple years into his time in collage that he finally grew into his looks and girls started paying attention to him.

He graduated Berkeley High School in 1988 and attended Berkeley university straight after. Even though his parents don’t tell him a lot, they are very proud of him. Ben wishes they were more vocal about their appreciation for him. God knows he could of used it most when he was a teenager and into his early twenties. Maybe if they had been more vocal about it, he wouldn’t have drifted away from them. 

He always felt so little and so big at the same time. Never felt seen or heard, never felt like he had a belonging. He still feels like he doesn’t, but the feeling isn’t as intense anymore. There’s no more of that feeling like there’s something black and heavy in his chest. The intensity of it started to fade away the last eight or so years.

Ben spent a lot of time in his room when he was living at home as a teenager. He didn’t have a lot of friends and he rarely went out, had bad social anxiety. If he wasn’t out, or doing schoolwork or reading, he was listening to his cassette tapes. That’s the only time he felt heard. Musicians being loud and vocal, saying everything that Ben felt. Putting his feelings into words in a way that he couldn’t. He felt understood.

All the toys, clothes, vinyls, and cassettes of his when he was younger still sit in his room at his parent’s house. This used to annoy him ( _“Oh my god, mom. Get rid of that crap, no one wants it.”_ He told her over the phone one day back when he first started getting back in touch with his parents, but had yet to visit them), but when he went into his old room for the first time in years, he saw all of his things that he first owned back when his was younger, when things were simpler and he didn’t fight regularly with his parents like he did as a young adult, and he feels love. Feels appreciated. Like _hey, your parents love you, they don’t have the heart to throw away stuff that their only child used to own_.

Though, it doesn’t look _exactly_ the same from when he was living at home, Leia went in there and organized everything so it looks neater and changed the sheets to something more modern so it could be a guest room if needed, but his old sheets are put away in his closet along with his clothes and everything else. 

He ended up taking a few of his old cassettes along with the player (and maybe a few of his action figures) back to his apartment with him just so he could relive and be nostalgic over the happier part of his teenage years (even though a part of him is very content and okay with the fact that those rough and awkward years are long past him).

Ben spends his Friday night at home. He cooks himself dinner and feeds his dog R2 (a Rottweiler male who weighs a little over a hundred pounds that he’s had for a couple of years now and would die for), watches a movie, and before the sun sets, he goes for a run around the neighborhood with R2. Every time Ben takes him for a walk, his neighbors try to stay the fuck away. A six foot man that’s always wearing an intimidating, angry look with a huge black dog by his side doesn’t really look very approachable or friendly.

When he gets back, R2 flops on his dog bed and falls asleep while Ben hops in the shower. Ben’s rinsing the shampoo from his hair when a thin, girly brunette pops into his head. Her freckled skin, her thin waist that he wants to grab her by to pull her close, those golden green eyes with long lashes batting up at him.

Ben feels heat stir in his lower belly.

He thinks about her bouncing in his lap, panting and whispering “ _More”_ as his cock pumps in and out of her. She would have her hair in a ponytail and it would bounce with her movements, same with her small breasts. They would be able to hear the slick sound of her cunt sliding up and down on him.

Ben feels his cock start to ache. His eyes widen as he looks down to see that it’s fully hard, the tip slick and red, begging to be touched.

Why the fuck is he thinking about Rey? Was it the cheerleader thing? He can’t think of her, that’s his student, for Christ’s sake. He doesn’t even know if she’s eighteen or not, which doesn’t even really matter because she’s still in _high school_ and his _student._ He tries to remember that blonde chick in that porno he watched last week as he spits into his hand, wraps it around his cock, and starts pumping. Was her name Jessie? Jenna? Doesn’t matter. She had bleached blonde hair that looked like it belonged on the head of a Barbie, big tits, little makeup, mature looking. Almost the exact apposite of what Rey looks like.

Rey has a small chest (she’s actually pretty small all over), long and strong legs, tan freckled skin. Ben can remember one of the very few times he’s seen her smile, she was talking to someone who was sitting beside her before class had started. She smiled with both rows of her teeth and it somehow looked natural. It was big and bright, eyes squinted. She glowed. So young and girly and beautiful.

He starts pumping faster as excitement fills his veins.

He shouldn’t be thinking about that, he _knows_ this. He tries thinking about the blonde chick again, but it doesn’t feel the same. He still tries to think about anything but Rey, ( _his teenaged student_ ), but then the image of her on her knees in front of him flashes into his head. She’d have a small dainty hand wrapped around his cock as she sucks at the head. She would try going lower down his length, but would pull off with a small gag, a sting of her saliva stretching between his dick and her red swollen mouth. She would look up at him with puppy dog eyes, eyebrows furrowed, as she whines, “ _It won’t fit, Mr. Solo..._ ”

Ben groans loudly, hopeless. He decides to give up, no one will have to know what he’s thinking. That’s his business, anyway. No one will know about this. This disgusting thing that he’s doing.

He’s going to hell. 

His head is thrown back now with his eyes closed, his hand moving ridiculously fast up and down his length with a firm grip. Low, masculine groans and grunts fall from his lips as the warm shower water hits at his back.

He’s almost there, almost about to make a mess on the shower floor when he thinks about Rey’s dainty voice: she’s laying beneath him as he’s pounding into her with a brutal pace, his large hands gripping her hips tight enough to leave bruises as she screams, “ _Ben! Please! I’m going to—!_ ” 

Ben lets out a loud, deep gravelly moan from deep within his chest as he shoots ropes of white on to the shower floor. Keeps moving his hand up and down his length until he’s empty. 

When he’s done, he rinses everything off and turns off the water. He can’t remember the last time he came that fast ( _yeah, he’s totally going to hell_ ). He can’t even really remember the last time he’s had sex. Last year? That sounds right. It was some girl he brought home from a bar that him and his buddies were at one Saturday night. He doesn’t even remember her name. She had texted him a few times and tried calling him a couple days after about wanting to get together and go to dinner, but Ben never answered. The last thing he wanted was a relationship. Still feels the same way. The condoms in his nightstand drawer are old now, they need to be thrown out and replaced. 

He tries not to let himself feel like a total creep as his brain stops feeling fuzzy and his senses come back. No one has to know that he totally just jerked off to the thought of fucking one of his students (who he has no idea if she’s even eighteen or not). It’s okay, it’s safe in his mind. No one will know. 

As he gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist, his phone buzzes against the bathroom counter with a text message from one of his friends,

_Drinks w/ the guys tmrrw nite???_

Ben raises an eyebrow. Huh. Weird timing.

~~~  
  


  
  


“ _Rey!_ Get down here, _now!_ ”

It’s Monday night a little after five o’clock, Mr. and Mrs. Niima got home from work early today. Rey’s in her room on her bedroom floor painting her toenails while her parents are downstairs watching tv. Her long haired fluffy cat, BB, is curled up in a ball on her bed purring loudly as he sleeps.

“Just a sec!” Rey yells back while trying to finish painting one last nail. Her loud voice causes BB to wake up with eyes wide and alert. 

“I said _now_ , Rey!” She hears her mother yell in that tone that means business. Rey rolls her eyes. It’s probably something lame like she forgot to put the dishes away when her mom asked.

When Rey gets downstairs she sees her parents talking with each other. They don’t look happy. They stop talking and turn to Rey when she enters the room and asks “What?” 

Her father is sitting on the couch while her mother is near the kitchen where the home phone is.

“We just got a call from your teacher.” Her mother tells her.

“Okay?” Rey says, not catching on yet. “Which teacher?”

“Mr. Solo.”

Rey’s eyes widen. He fucking called her parents? 

“He _called you?_ ”

Her father cuts in, “You got detention for sassing your teacher? Seriously?”

_Here we go..._

“ _Oh my god_ , it’s not that big of a deal. I didn’t know he was gonna _call_ you.” She crosses her arms and cocks her hip.

“So you weren’t planning on telling us?” Her mother asks.

“No, I wasn’t because it’s _not_. _a big_. _deal_. I’m literally just staying for an hour in his classroom after school. That’s it. That’s all detention is.”

Her father pipes up, “It is a big deal, you’ve never gotten detention before! Rey, you’re eighteen—” 

“Exactly! It’s not your business what I do now, I’m an _adult_. He had no right to call you and tell you my business!” Rey stomps her foot.

Her parents laugh. God, she hates when people do that to her. She’s being serious. 

Her father continues, “What I meant was you’re eighteen and need to act like it. You don’t talk back to adults like you’re twelve.”

“I’m not—!” 

“And it is our business what you do. You might be an adult legally now, but—” he starts counting on his fingers, “—we’re still your parents, you’re still living under our roof, you’re still in high school, and you’re still _a teenaged kid-_ not some big shot whodoesn’t have to follow the rules because that’s what they feel like. You don’t talk back and argue with adults, Rey. You should know better.”

Rey feels like she could cry. She _hates_ when people talk to her like a child. She sucks in a breath and tries not to let tears fall as she looks anywhere else but her parents. She feels embarrassed, she doesn’t know if it’s because she argued with her teacher or that her parents found out through him calling them. 

“Okay, fine. Whatever.”

Her mother sighs.

“It’s seriously not a big deal.” She tries telling them.

“That’s not the point. You need to respect people. We know there’s some teachers you dislike, but that’s no excuse.” 

With arms still crossed in front of her chest, she stays silent. God, they’re acting like she ran over his dog or something. 

“We’re taking away your car keys for the rest of the week, you’ll get them back next Monday. You’re not allowed to go out this weekend, either.” Her mother announces.

Rey’s mouth falls open, her arms now at her sides, “B-but how am I supposed to get to school?”

“You can walk. Your school is only four blocks away.” Her father says.

“But it’s cold in the mornings...” she whines as her shoulders slump. 

Her mother closes her eyes and brings a hand up to rub at her temple. “Rey.” She says in a voice that screams _don’t be overdramatic._ It’s a tone people kind of use a lot with her.

“You’ll walk. Don’t be having any friends giving you rides, either. You’ll survive walking to and from school for just a week.” She tells her.

“B-but—” Rey stutters, trying time grasp the fact that she’s getting her car taken away for the first time. She _knew_ something like this would happen, she was hoping they wouldn’t find out. They always make situations like this into such a big deal. 

Her parents don’t reply to her stuttering, they just give her a look that says _Yes, please go on._

When she realizes that there’s no really getting out of this one and that if she were to argue more, the punishment might get worse, she lets out the most aggressive and annoyed ‘ _ugh_ ’ and yells, “You guys are the _worst!”_

She spins on her heels and runs back upstairs to her room as her parents roll their eyes at their daughter’s spoiled behavior.

When she gets into her room, she slams the door as hard as she can behind her (which startles poor BB), jumps on her bed with her belly down, plants her face into her pillow and screams. She keeps screaming and kicking her feet until her throat starts to hurt.

When she’s done, she lifts her face out of the pillow, lays her cheek against it and comes face to face with BB. He’s looking at her with wide and concerning eyes which makes Rey bring a hand up to pet his head and soothe him. He leans into it and starts purring, and Rey feels her heart pump with love. At least she has BB, he doesn’t think she did anything wrong. Frustrated tears start to fall down Rey’s face.

She hates Mr. Solo.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smh Rey needs to drop her attitude, so over dramatic 🙄 someone needs to spank her or somethin 
> 
> I would like to thank you for your patience and apologize for the wait on an update. I know it’s been awhile, but just know that I’m always adding and writing to this story even if I don’t officially post anything. Obviously times are busy, I’m working on my parent’s house, doing schoolwork and the holidays are coming up. BUT my goal is to post a chapter once or twice a month! Either way, just know that I haven’t forgotten about writing! 
> 
> ANYWAYSSS, thank you for reading! We’re slowing starting to get somewhere mwahaha
> 
> [Young, high school aged Rey](https://twitter.com/cutieridley/status/1308805584674791425?s=21)
> 
> [Rey giving attitude and wearing pink](https://twitter.com/adamdriversputa/status/1299216067789758464?s=21)
> 
> [The Taste of Ink](https://youtu.be/4kBsDJYjC-8)


	5. Calling All Cars

_  
Oh my dear, what have I gone and done now?_

Mr. Solo can tell Rey is pretty mad at him.

He knows for a fact most of the students don’t really enjoy him to begin with (they tolerate him at most), but Rey keeps her eyes narrowed at him with a glare the whole entire hour of class on Tuesday.

Every time he makes eye contact with her during his teaching, her glare gets more intense until he’s the one that looks away. If looks could kill...

And yes, he understands it’s probably the detention thing, but it’s not the end of the world. All she has to do is sit for an hour after school on Friday—she’ll survive. There’s no reason to be so over dramatic, it’s a waste of time and energy. She should spend that time trying to fix her attitude instead of trying to murder him with her eyes.

When class is over and the students are excused, everyone leaves the classroom as Mr. Solo takes a seat at his desk. He’s organizing things when Rey slams the her hands against the wood, startling him. He thought she left with the rest of the students. 

“You _called_ my parents, Solo? That is so _lame_.”

He sighs, placing his elbows on top of the desk and putting his face in his hands, “I’m not doing this with you, Miss Niima.” 

“Who do you think I am, some five year old who got in trouble for hitting another kid on the playground? I’m literally _eighteen—_ ”

Ah, so she _is_ eighteen.

“—you had no business calling them!”

Mr. Solo looks up to Rey leaning over his desk, both of them almost at eye level.

“ _Excuse me_? How dare you tell me what my business is. Maybe if you didn’t act like a five year old in the first place, I wouldn’t feel the need to have to call your parents to let them know about their daughter’s poor behavior.”

Rey stands up straight, “I got my car taken away for the week! I have to walk to and from school!”

Mr. Solo rolls his eyes, “Oh, cry me a river. Your actions have consequences, but it’s not my fault what your parents decide to do with you.”

“It is too your fault! You’re the one that called them, you gave me detention!” Rey’s voice is now an annoying high pitched whine.

“Yes, and who’s fault was that? What was the reason for receiving detention?” he cocks his head at her.

Rey goes silent.

“I should honest to god give you another hour of detention just from the way you’re talking to me right now,” he snaps at her, “but I won’t.” 

Rey looks away from him. She’s knows she shouldn’t of come up to him to start an argument. 

He takes in a deep breath before calmly saying, “You need to work on your attitude. Stop making a mountain out of a molehill when things don’t go your way. You only have about a couple more months of school and then you graduate. Let’s end this year on a good note, okay?”

Rey’s still not looking at him as she crosses her arms in front of her chest stubbornly. It’s silent for a moment, Mr. Solo realizes she’s not planning on saying anything or agreeing with him to work on her attitude. Just stands in front of him with an air the same as a toddler being told _no, you’re not allowed to do that_. He doesn’t even know why she hasn’t walked out of the room yet. Why is she still standing there?

“I think you should get to your next class, Rey. I don’t want you being late.”

Rey huffs and adjusts the strap of her backpack that’s hanging off her shoulder. She looks back at him with a more calm, sheepish look. 

“ _Whatever_.” She mutters in a low voice, walking quickly out of the classroom with her head down, heading to her next class.

He watches as she leaves, her short skirt hung low on her hips. He has to stop himself from telling her to pull it up. She probably would explode at him, especially after the small conversation ( _argument_ ) they just had. He doesn’t understand why all the teenagers are always wearing pants so low on their hips. 

It’s definitely a nice sight to see on Rey, though.

~~~

Rose ends up driving Rey home after school that day. 

Rey knows that her parents said that she better be walking to and from school, that she’s not allowed to have anyone drive her, but her parents never get home before Rey does. They’re both at work pretty much all the time, there would be no way for them to know.

When Rey told Rose about her punishment over text message Monday night after she got done throwing her tantrum in her room, Rose texted back telling her that she can just drive her home for the week. Rose would pick her up in the mornings, but Rey’s parents would see her since they leave for work the same time she leaves for school.

Before that, Rey had first told Rose about the detention from Mr. Solo over the phone when she got home that Friday.

When Rose answers her phone call with _What’s up?_ Rey lets out a long, frustratedscream into the receiver. Rose cringes and pulls the phone away from her ear. When she hears Rey stop, she puts it up to her ear again.

“ _Rey_? What’s wrong, what’s the matter?—” 

“I fucking hate him! I _hate_ him! I can’t fucking _stand_ him!” she screams. Thank god she’s the only one home.

“Who?—”

“Now I need to bleach my fucking phone or something because he fucking touched it and got his boring, old man germs on it. He’s so fucking—” 

“Rey!” Rose voice booms. It makes Rey shut up for two seconds, letting her ask, “ _What_ are you talking about?”

“ _Mr. Solo_.” she hisses. “Fucking asshole gave me detention!” 

Rey hears Rose cackle through the phone.

“ _This_ _isn’t funny!_ ”

She laughs a little more before saying, “No, you’re right, it’s not.” Rey can still hear a smile in her voice. “I’m just laughing ‘cause I literally called it earlier, I can’t believe that. How did that happen? What did you do?”

“Nothing.” Rey clips.

“ _Rey_.”

She sighs. Rose has always been able to read her well. 

“Okay, so when practice was done I went into his room to pick up my phone, right? Well, when I get there he’s all like, trying to get me to say sorry— _which I did—_ but thenhe saysthat it’s not enough and that I need to give him a proper apology. Which is bullshit because first of all, _I already did_ , and second of all, my phone going off was an _accident_. He was acting like I did it on purpose, so I just just snapped at him.”

Rose sighs, “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“Well _duh_ , I know that now.”

“What did you snap at him about?” 

“Nothing, really. Mainly just argued with him and then uh... I called him uptight.” Rey admits.

“Oh my god. Where did you get the balls to do that? Every student knows not to fuck with him.”

“We all think it!” Rey says defensively.

“Yeah, but we don’t _say_ it.”

Rey is starting to get annoyed, “Are you on my side or his?”

“You already know what my answer is, I’m just saying that you can’t just go around telling teachers what you think about them.”

Rey let’s out an annoyed _ugh_. She knows Rose is right. She hates it.

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter now. I have detention with him next Friday. My parents don’t know about it, I’m not gonna tell them.”

“Well, I hope they don’t find out.” Rose says. She knows how Rey’s parents can get.

“They won’t.”

It’s silent for a moment, then Rose asks, “You’ve only been in his class for like two weeks, how are you going to deal with him until June?”

Rey has no idea.

~~~

Friday comes, Rey goes through the whole day dreading the idea of having to stay seated in the same room as her teacher for an _hour_. She sits through her Friday class with Mr. Solo, has cheer practice, and is now standing in front of his closed classroom door. 

Before she parted ways with Rose after their practice was done, Rose wished her good luck and gave her a salute in faux seriousness, which made Rey snort. Rose told her to text her when she gets done with her detention so she could come back and pick her up so they could maybe get ice cream after. Rey doesn’t know why her parents thought taking her car away for just a week was a smart punishment on their part.

Standing in front of Mr. Solo’s classroom door, she takes a deep breath and knocks. She hears his deep voice on the other side, “Come in.”

She enters the room and sees that he’s sat at his desk with different stacks of papers in front of him. He’s got his glasses on and a pen in his hand. The sight makes a weird twisty feeling go through her belly. 

“Hello, Miss Niima.” he greets her politely.

“Hi. Um... can I—is it okay if I go to the bathroom and change real quick?”

She’s standing near the door, still wearing her uniform from practice. She has her change of clothes in her bag that’s slung over her shoulder. 

“Yes, you may. Just don’t be long, please.”

She thanks him and leaves to go to the bathroom.

He’s glad that she’s putting on her outfit from the day, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to get anything done with Rey sitting in front of him in her cheerleading uniform, both of them alone in the classroom. That has to be the ultimate distraction for him.

When Rey gets back, she leaves the door open a crack behind her and sits at a desk in the front row. She plops her backpack next to her.

“So, I’m gonna have you sit here and you can do some of your homework or read. You’ll be excused after an hour. I’ll let you know when your time is up. I’ll just be going over papers and grading, so I’ll be here the whole time. Let me know if you need anything.”

Rey nods and opens her bag to grab her book that she’s reading for English. She has almost all of her homework for the week already done, so she decides she’ll just catch up on the reading she needs to do.

About forty minutes through the hour, she starts getting a bit antsy and bored of her book. With the book still opened in her hand, her eyes wonder over to where Mr. Solo is sitting at his desk.

His eyes are down, looking over and reading the paper in front of him. He pouts his lips in thought for a second before correcting and writing something down with the red pen that’s in his hand. Rey notices that his facial hair is now pretty grown out, it’s as black and thick as the hair on his head. She’s never seen him with facial hair before, he’s always been clean shaven. Rey thinks it looks _really_ good on him.

Rey feels weird when she thinks about the last time her and Mr. Solo were in a room alone together. She still doesn’t know what that whole staring thing that they did last time was. They were standing so close together, Rey could see the different shades in his brown eyes and the moles and freckles that were dotted along his face. It made her feel hot and tingly all over. She accidentally thought about the situation a lot during the week and each time she would get the same feeling. This one specific time she had thought about it, she almost came close to putting her hand in her pants, but she refused to touch herself to the thought of him again. Gross.

Rey’s thinking gets interrupted when she hears a polite knock at the door, making both of their heads turn.

An older lady peeks her head out. It’s Mrs. Katana. Rey had English with her last year.

She greets Rey with a smile before turning to him, “Ben? I apologize if you’re busy, I just wanted to return that book you had let me borrow.”

Rey blinks _. Ben?_ Oh my god.Ben. Ben Solo. Ben as in Benjamin? Huh. Rey thinks that the name fits him, it’s kind of lame. He probably gets mad whenever anyone calls him by Benjamin.

“Oh, yes.” Mr. Solo gets up and walks over to her, ignoring Rey, “Did you enjoy it?”

Mrs. Katana replies back to him as he steps outside the door with her, closing it behind him so Rey doesn’t hear. She huffs.

Rey sighs heavily as she puts her bookmark in her book and puts it back in her bag. She stretches in her seat, her arms reaching up above her, before slumping down again. 

After a minute, Mr. Solo comes back inside. He closes then locks the door behind him.

Rey looks at the clock and sees that she has about fifteen minutes left of her hour of detention. God, why does she have to stay here for a whole hour?

“Can I go now?”

Mr. Solo looks at her and then turns his head to look at the clock above the white board.

“No, not yet. You still have about fifteen minutes.” he goes and sits back at his desk.

Rey crosses her arms in front of her chest, “Can’t I just go? I already spent most of the hour here, what difference does it make?”

Mr. Solo sighs. _Here we go again_.

“ _Well_ , it does make a difference. You were told you need to spend an hour here, so that’s what you need to do.”

Rey throws her head back and groans.

“Miss Niima. Don’t start. I don’t feel like dealing with your attitude right now.”

She brings her head forward again to look at him, “I don’t have an _attitude_.”

Mr. Solo takes of his glasses and puts them in his shirt pocket. The action causes a small heat to stir in Rey’s lower belly, which confuses her. 

“Listen to the way you’re talking to me right now.”

She huffs and turns her attention away from him. With a shitty tone, she says, “ _Whatever_.”

Mr. Solo’s voice is deep as he booms loudly, “ _Rey, enough_!”

Rey’s attention snaps back to him as he stands up, leaning over his desk with his hands against the surface. Her eyes are wide in surprise and she can feel herself starting to get wet. When she realizes this, she feels disgusted. She doesn’t understand why her body finds this so enjoyable while her mind hates anything that has to do with him. At least...that’s what she thinks.

“ _Stop_ talking to me like that. I do _not_ like it. You have been so disrespectful, I’ve had enough.” his voice is filled anger and annoyance.

Rey tries to stop feeling turned on (and slightly frightened) and attempts to stand some kind of ground, so she stands up from where she’s sitting and says, “I have not been disrespectful. You keep picking on me when I’ve done nothing.”

“ _What_? ‘You’ve done _nothing_ ’?” he asks, flabbergasted, “You’re always so rude to me and give me attitude. You come into my class chewing gum and letting your phone go off—”

“—That was and accident and you know it!—” Rey interrupts as she steps closer to him. 

“—and now you stand in front of me denying all of that and act like you’ve done nothing wrong? That is so _childish_.”

Luckily, almost all of the teachers have left for the day because both of their voices are starting to raise in volume and they’re too angry to realize it. 

“Childish? _Childish_? I am _not_ childish! I’m eighteen—” Mr. Solo snorts at that, “—I have plenty of things figured out, I know what I’m going to do with my life, I know what college I’m going to _and_ I have already gotten accepted!” she says as she slowly walks closer to him.

Mr. Solo finds her talking like an adult comical. She’s just some girl who has barely even graduated high school yet, acting like she’s lived and experienced three different lives. 

“You know what? Good for you, but that still doesn’t matter when you’re continuing to act like a child and have no respect for anyone—”

“I _do_ have respect for everyone!” she tells him as she brings herself one last step towards him. He’s now towering over her with his eyebrows furrowed together in anger, eyes dark. She can smell his cologne from how close she is. It makes Rey a little dizzy. “I just don’t have respect for _you_.”

“Oh, yeah? And why’s that?” he asks in a tone that says _humor me_.

Because he’s a hard ass, because she feels like he’s always trying to get her in trouble for nothing, because he’s an asshole, because he always comments negatively on what she’s wearing, because he’s old and boring, because she hates history and his class, because he’s uptight, because he makes her feel things that she doesn’t understand, because—because—

“Because I fucking _hate_ you.” She hisses in his face.

He huffs hotly through his nose, his lips pursed. He’s so angry, he doesn’t know what to do. Rey’s confession leaves a certain vibe in the air that they don’t know how to respond to.

Like last time, they stare at each other.

It’s intense as they look into each other’s eyes. Mr. Solo’s are so dark and it intensifies that small heat in her lower belly into something much stronger. Mr. Solo feels it, too. His eyes flicker to Rey’s lips.

Rey decides to break the small moment of silence. She wants to stand her ground, wants to show that she meant what she said, that she doesn’t regret it, “I hate y—”

Ben interrupts her by grabbing her face with both hands and slamming his mouth against hers.

Rey makes a surprised sound that’s muffled. She flutters her eyes closed and grabs at his wrists, leaving her hands there.

After a few seconds, Rey gets a moment of clear thought and pulls away from him shocked. They both look at each other with wide eyes. Ben doesn’t know why he did that, doesn’t know what came over him or where that came from.

Rey stutters, completely confused and lost, “Wha— I— W—”, then closes her mouth to shut herself up. They stare at each other for a short and thick, shocked moment, not knowing what to do.

Rey hates him... right? I mean, Ben’s not crazy about her, either. They both don’t understand what’s starting to unfold in front of them. Things are changing, lines are beginning to blur. But that’s not something that just happened right now, they don’t realize that it’s been unfolding for a short while now. 

They blink at each other and at the same time, meet in the middle. Their mouths smash together, teeth knocking. From there, it’s rushed and eager. There’s movement and tongue, hands roaming with closed eyes. Ben grabs at Rey’s thin waist and backs her up until her ass hits the edge of the large desk, her weight leaning against it.

Rey mewls into his mouth, the sound driving Ben wild. His hands keep roaming all around her waist and hips. He takes his mouth off hers and attaches it to her neck. He places a wet kiss to her pulse, sending a shiver through Rey. She lets out a whine as he continues to kiss and lick at her throat, bringing a hand up to thread her fingers through his thick hair.

As she feels the uncomfortable wet spot forming in her panties, she grabs at his belt. This makes Ben hesitate and pull away to look at her. Rey’s breathing heavy with rosy cheeks, a wanton look.

“I— Rey. We can’t—we can’t do this.” he tells her gently.

She grabs at his arm, “ _Please_. Just—please.”

Oh my god, she’s _begging_. Ben thinks he’s gonna explode or something. 

“No, we can’t. This isn’t something we should do here, I shouldn’t do this with you.”

Ben wants this so bad, he really does, but he knows this is disgusting behavior and the fact that he even was kissing her is enough to get him fired (and sent to hell).

Rey whines, her eyebrows furrowed and lips pouted. The sight causes Ben’s dick to twitch as he feels the material around his crotch grow tighter. Such a spoiled little girl. 

She spreads her legs a little as she gently grabs at his hand and brings it under her skirt towards her center. His fingertips meet the wet cotton of her underwear.

She whispers, “We don’t have to tell anybody...”

Ben closes his eyes and groans, pained.

“Even if we were t-to do anything, we don’t have protection. We can’t, Rey—”

Rey interrupts him by saying that she’s on the pill and that she’s been on it for awhile now. Ben still has anxiety because one, what if she’s lying? And two, he should still use a condom, should still— 

Rey boldly palms at his dick through his black slacks, feels it twitch in her small hand.

_Fuck it._

He attacks her mouth and Rey responds with the same amount of eagerness _._ Hepicks her up by the waist and sets her down on the desk as he’s slotted between her spread legs. Rey blindly tugs and wiggles up her skirt to sit just around her hips, her baby blue cotton underwear exposed.

Ben pulls away from her and undoes his belt. Her mouth waters as her eyes flicker down at the prominent bulge in his slacks. This whole situation feels very familiar to Rey... 

She quickly shimmies her underwear down her hips and legs and steps her right foot out of them so they’re dangling around her left ankle, where her pink converse meet. When she looks up at Ben, his eyes are locked on her now exposed center. Her wet pussy lips are a pretty pink, surrounded by brown curls. She knows if she were drag a finger through her folds, it would be coated with her slick. Ben snaps out of it and finishes unzipping his pants, pulling his dick out. Rey almost gasps.

Her eyes are wide as she looks at his length, which looks heavy in hand. Rey didn’t know it was possible for a man to have a cock that big. He’s cut, there’s a couple prominent veins running along it and the head is red and shiny with pre-come. There’s a bush of thick black hair above the base, and his balls look big and heavy even as they’re up and tight. Rey did that to him, she’s the one that caused him to get so hard that it looks like it hurts. She feels herself clench around nothing.

Rey’s had sex before. She’s had a few boyfriends in the past that she’s messed around and done things with, but she’s only had actual sex a couple times. Rey thought it was okay, they weren’t able to make her come (no matter what activity they chose to do, they _never_ could) and she always thought it would’ve been better if they were bigger. She feels excitement run through her veins and her mouth water as she keeps staring at his dick, she’s always wanted more and now she’s about to get it. He’s _totally_ gonna make her come, Rey doesn’t think she’s ever been so eager and turned on before.

And even though she’s not a virgin, there’s still a little bit of fear and shyness in her that makes her blurt out, “How’s it gonna fit?”

She looks up at his face and is met with his eyes already staring intently at her. Her question makes Ben falter. 

“Uh... have you ever...” he pauses to think about what he should say, “Is this... your first time?” he asks her gently.

Rey shakes her head. “No, not at all,” (she realizes she shouldn’t have worded it like that, _no, not at all_ sounds kind of whore-ish) “I just have never been with someone as... big as you.” 

“Oh.” His voice is deep and sultry, so he clears his throat before saying, “We don’t have to do this if—”

Rey grabs at his arm as she blurts, “ _No!”_

Her eagerprotestsurprises both of them, Ben’s eyes going a little wide, so she tries to recover, “I-I want it, _so bad_ , I really do, please—”

“Okay, okay.” he soothes her. “We’ll go slow, just use your words if it hurts and I’ll stop, okay?”

Rey nods eagerly.

Ben mumbles an okay, as he strokes himself a few times, spreading his pre-come a bit. Rey’s eyes are back on his cock, absolutely mesmerized. She scoots herself closer so her ass is on the very edge of the desk and leans back, putting her weight on her forearms as he comes closer to her and positions his cock in front of her folds.

_God_ , she’s so little and dainty. His cock is so fucking hard. He can’t believe he’s about to actually fuck her. She looks angelic with her legs spread and her pussy exposed. Her folds glisten with her slick. He thinks he might be dreaming.

With his cock in his hand, he brings the head of his cock to her entrance and pushes. He can feel how tight and wet she is, he has to stop himself from moaning out loud.

Rey whines quietly as she looks down between them and feels him force himself inside of her, splitting her open. She’s so wet that the slide is somewhat smooth, but his size causes a tight stretch that’s painful, but Rey actually kind of _likes it_. Even if it’s a little uncomfortable, it feels amazing. She’s never felt a stretch like this before. 

“Okay?” he asks her as he’s half way in, stopping himself from pushing in further. He’s surprised he even had the strength to stop, really. She’s so fucking tight and wet around him.

She looks up at him with lustful eyes and breathes out, “ _Yes_.” 

He instantly slides more inside her while they both are still making eye contact with each other. He watches Rey gasp as her jaw goes slack. 

When he’s in all the way, they both let out a moan. Rey’s never felt so full. She can feel him touching a place inside of her that she didn’t even know was there.

After a solid moment, Ben tells her, “I’m going to move now, okay?”

Rey nods, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. 

“You’re going to tell me if it hurts, right?”

She nods eagerly again and hums, “ _Mhm_.”

“Good girl.”

Rey thinks she might pass out.

He grabs at her hips, his big hands against the material of her skirt that she hiked up around her lower torso, and slides out only halfway before pushing in again, trying not to be too rough.

Rey moans and it’s one of the most beautiful things Ben has ever heard.

He thrusts into her somewhat gently again, Rey whines and goes to lay down fully on her back, “ _More_.”

Ben should ask _are you sure?,_ but he’s too fucking eager right now, so he pulls out almost all the way and gives her a more forceful thrust which causes her to throw her head back with a loud moan.

He should tell her to be quiet or throw a hand over her mouth, but at this time, he’s the only teacher left in the building. 

Ben then starts to pick up the pace and give it to her harder, letting out louder groans and grunts. It’s so masculine and animalistic sounding, Rey can’t get enough. She guesses this is probably how a grown man fucks. Maybe him being old isn't so bad.

He changes the angle and fucks her harder, making Rey gasp loudly and grab at his wrists, his hands still tightly gripping her hips, “ _Oh my god,_ I can f-feel you _everywhere—_ ”

“ _Rey_.”

Her eyes start to water a little just from how pleasurable everything feels. She feels a tingle in her toes. 

Without thinking, she grabs at his shoulders and tugs at him. He gets the idea and leans down to her, attaching his mouth to hers. He moans into her mouth as he feels both her hands come up to the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling a little.

The room is filled with their moans, heavy breathing, and the wet sounds of them fucking. The wooden desk occasionally creeks beneath them. 

Ben takes his mouth off hers and tells her “God, you’re so fucking _tight_ —”

That’s the first time Rey’s ever heard a teacher swear, it surprises her. Its dirty and inappropriate language, she thinks it’s so hot coming from Ben.

He continues fucking her, throwing his hips into hers. They both try keeping their voices down, but it’s hard with the way they feel themselves quickly unraveling. 

He pulls away from her and straightens up as he groans, “You feel so good, Rey. I think I’m gonna come.” He can feel how tight his balls are coiled up to his body. 

She can relate, can feel that tight, familiar build up, “Me too.” 

He starts fucking her even harder, can feel his balls slap against her. Without thought, she lets his name name fall from her lips, the name she just learned not too long ago, “ _Ben_ ,”

Ben thinks she’s going to kill him.

“ _Yeah_? You gonna come on my cock?”

He feels her clench around him as she cries out, “ _Yes!”  
_

She pulls herself up a little to look down at his cock disappear and then reappear in and out of her cunt.

He grunts, “You want me to come inside you? Wanna be filled with my come, Rey?”

She looks up at him, “ _Yes_. Please, I want it _so_ bad. Give it to me.” 

She feels herself getting closer, then feels Ben glide a thumb around her clit making her almost scream out loud. His long, thick cock fucking her with him rubbing at her clit has Rey there, has her coiled up tight and ready, ready to—

“ _B-Ben, I’m—!_ ”

Rey feels herself burst, white pleasure enveloping her. Her eyes roll back in her head and her jaw goes slack, the ecstasy silencing her. She grips at his arms, nails digging in. He keeping pounding in her, and after a couple seconds, Ben is there with her. 

He groans loudly as he thrusts brutally inside her, emptying himself. After a solid moment, his hips come to a stop. They both are breathing heavy as they slowing come back to reality. Rey feels drained of all her energy, she’s never gotten fucked like that before.

Rey tries not to whine as Ben pulls out of her. She feels so wet and messy.

They look at each other. Ben’s eyes are a little wide with the clear realization of how he totally just fucked one of his students. Rey’s looking at him differently, which kind of weirds him out. Her eyes are softer, warmer. Her freckled cheeks are rosy. She doesn’t have that annoyed look to her that she always has whenever he talks to her. Ben doesn’t know what that’s supposed to mean, but he doesn’t have a good feeling about it.

She keeps giving him that look, so he looks away as he tucks himself back into his pants and adjusts his clothes. Rey makes herself decent as well, the vibe in the room becoming a bit awkward as they continue to not look at each other.

After they both have their clothes on properly, Rey walks away to grab her backpack. She slings it over her shoulder as she turns to Ben.

“Uh, I guess I’m free to leave now, right?” she asks with a small, shy smile.

Ben is so nervous right now. _What the fuck did he just do?_ Did he seriously just do that?How is she not freaking out? Maybe that’s a good thing. He doesn’t know. 

He swallows before saying, “Oh, um—yes. Yes, you can leave.”

Rey still has that small smile as she nods at him. It’s weird having her smile at him. She’s never done that before. As she turns to leave, he interrupts her.

“So—”

Rey whips her head back to look at him, eyes open, letting him know that she’s listening.

“Uh, this stays between us... right?”

Rey breaks into a smile, “Of course.”

Ben relaxes a little, “Okay.”

Rey walks over to the door and before she leaves she tells him, “Have a good weekend, _Mr. Solo_.” 

He doesn’t think he can talk right now so he just nods and gives her a small, awkward smile. She leaves, shutting the door behind her.

Ben puts his face in his hands and groans. He’s totally going to hell. 

He thinks that it might be worth it.

~~~

When Rey exits the high school building, she pulls out her phone from her bag to text Rose,

_Hey i just got out but i think i just going 2 walk home. we can get icecream or something next weekend <3 _

Rey feels an ache in her hips and cunt as she begins to walk home. 

Her phone buzzes with a reply a minute later, 

_Ok! thats cool. call me when u get home :p_

She snaps her phone close and slides it into her pocket. She can feel Ben’s come slowly start to leak out of her and into her underwear.

She’s totally going to touch herself when she gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did it y’all!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you’re having a lovely day. Stay safe. 🤎
> 
> ‘He doesn’t understand why all the teenagers are always wearing pants so low on their hips.’—[Low rise pants/bottoms](https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.thefashionspot.com/style-trends/761799-low-rise-jeans/amp/) were one of the main trends in the early 2000’s. 
> 
> [Calling All Cars](https://youtu.be/75Yrq0KcGAQ)


End file.
